Lucha Conjunta
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Para Adrien, ser Chat Noir lo hacía sentir como el héroe de los comics que le gustaba leer... pero nunca imaginó que al igual que en esos comics, el villano tenía una relación directa con él, así que cuando la oscuridad cae sobre el portador de la destrucción, el haz de luz carmesí luchará por salvarlo. #LadynoirJuly2019 [31/31] [Reto Cumplido] [Orden Cronológico Revelado] [Extra]
1. Día 01: Los Miraculous

**.**

**Empezamos un nuevo desafio, esta vez el reto de Julio LadyNoir...**

**Ante que empiecen a leer, quiero contarles que este fic es un muy desordenado rompecabezas, **

**donde por momentos van a decir ¿Qué rayos pasó? Y luego ¡Oh, ahora entiendo!**

**En un principio iba a hacer las cosas separadas pero luego fui ordenando los dias y me dije. Pueden armar algo con continuidad...**

**Es un tanto dramatico, espero que les guste, porque aunque LadyNoir es el ship principal de esta colección, hay situaciones, Ladrien, Marichat y Adrinette. Ya que no pude participar en los otros retos y algunos dias eran acorde a ellos.**

**¡Nos estaremos leyendo todo el mes!**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 01**

**~Los Miraculous~**

* * *

**Palabras: 541**

**Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

Ladybug estaba sentada en el techo de un edificio mirando como el sol se ocultaba detrás de la torre Eiffel, dándole un tono dorado a la estructura metálica.

Sonrió, ladeando la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

Todo parecía acomodarse en su vida. Había terminado con buena calificación el College y estaba lista para ingresar al Lyceé, había ganado un concurso de diseños; y Hawk Moth había sido derrotado y esperaba por su juicio.

Adrien había recuperado a su madre y ambos vivían ahora en un departamento, lejos de todos los males que pudiera acarrearles el juicio de Gabriel Agreste. Ella se había hecho más cercana al chico y pasaba mucho tiempo en aquel sitio, enseñándole a Emilie Agreste, a cocinar.

Pensando en todo eso, elevó la pequeña llave que tenía en su mano. Ahora tenía los Miraculous.

Habían sido muchas veces en las que el maestro le había pedido que, en caso de que algo le sucediera, se hiciera cargo de los prodigios y, aunque nunca le había tomado el peso a eso, ahora era un hecho.

Ladybug era la nueva guardiana de los Miraculous.

El maestro Fu se iría de Francia junto a su querida Marianne y ella no pudo decir que no. Ambos se lo merecían, después de todo.

La chica bajo la máscara de Ladybug sabía perfectamente lo que era no poder estar con la persona amada, solamente observándola a distancia.

Cambió la posición de su cabeza, apoyándola ahora en el hombro izquierdo. Estaba satisfecha por como las cosas estaban resultando.

Casi sin ser percibido por su compañera, Chat Noir se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro libre de ésta.

—Te tardaste —dijo la de rojo, enderezando la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Bugaboo —le dijo, acomodándose mejor en el hueco que se le generaba a la chica, entre su cuello y hombro—, pero mi madre no me dejaba salir porque cree que estoy engañando a mi novia, contigo —Ladybug movió bruscamente el hombro para que Chat saliera de ahí— ¿Qué?

—¿Y tienes novia? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Oh sí —junto los pies frente a él y se los tomó con ambas manos—. Es una niña encantadora, incluso más bonita que tú, My Lady.

—¿Y eso se puede? —comentó la chica, fingiendo ofensa.

—Claro. Ella í es cariñosa conmigo, no como tú —le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y la otra respondió de la misma forma—. Ya —sacudió la cabeza—, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el guardián?

—El maestro Fu dijo que… —bajó la mirada con nerviosismo, miró a su compañero, luego al horizonte donde el sol aún se ocultaba tras la torre.

—¡¿Qué?! —insistió.

—Que saludes a la nueva guardiana —respondió, señalándose con ambas manos.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó realmente sorprendido.

—¡Sí! —afirmó, mostrándole la llave—. Los Miraculous ahora están en mi poder y —bajó la mirada hacia su mano—, más que nunca, debemos protegerlos.

—¿Juntos?

—Por supuesto —se movió para chocar su cuerpo con el de Chat Noir—. Ladybug no puede hacerlo sola. Necesita a Chat Noir, con ella, para lograrlo.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y luego volvieron la mirada al atardecer.

Protegerían los Miraculous toda su vida… juntos.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Espero que les haya gustado la introducción de esta historia, pues es el final de la misma jjijiji xD Ya verán por qué.

Les informo que esta historia cuenta con capítulos de 300 palabras a 2000. Son muy variados.

Espero que me acompañen durante todo el mes.

.

**Próxima actualización:** 02= _Vida Civil._

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera.

.

1 de Julio de 2019


	2. Día 02: Vida Civil

**.**

**El primer capitulo donde diran. ¿Qué demonios pasó?**

**jiji. ¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

**.**

* * *

**Palabras: 633**

**Beteado por Princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 02**

**~Vida Civil~**

Nunca había pasado por la mente de Marinette y de Adrien dejar de ser Ladybug y Chat Noir respectivamente, y ahora que habían tenido que entregar sus Miraculous, se sentían bastante afligidos. Él, sobre todo, porque sentía que todo era su culpa, que por todo lo que había pasado con su familia, habían terminado por castigarla a ella, también.

—Perdón, Marinette —susurró, tomándola de la mano para que la chica detuviera su paso acelerado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? —dijo, volteando, confundida.

—Fue mi culpa —ante el deje de tristeza en su compañero, la de ojos celestes se soltó del agarre para tomar el rostro del chico con ambas manos.

—No solo es tu culpa, Adrien —contestó—. Plagg me hizo descubrir tu identidad para salvarte y fui yo quien no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y te dijo su identidad. Si debemos buscar un culpable, creo que ambos lo somos.

—Hasta para equivocarnos, lo hacemos juntos —sonrió, haciendo que la chica lo soltara.

—Bien —se sacudió las manos—, realmente no quiero pensar que no tengo a Tikki conmigo así que, ¿qué te parece tener una cita?

—¿Una cita?

—Si —afirmó—, como dos seres comunes y corrientes paseando por Paris. Hace tiempo que quieres que vaya al cine contigo, ¿no? ¿Te gustaría ir ahora, sin un casco o una toalla en la cabeza?

Adrien ladeó su sonrisa y le tomó la mano a Marinette.

—Quien hubiera imaginado que sí llegué a ir al cine con mi lady.

—Entonces, ¿hacemos otra cosa? —preguntó, sacando su celular de su carterita, la cual cerró sin mirar—. Aquí debo tener ideas…

—¿De internet? —con curiosidad se acercó a ver el celular, pero Marinette no se lo permitió— ¿Qué? —cuando vio el rubor en sus mejillas comprendió todo— Oh… Oh… ¿Tenías una lista de ideas para salir conmigo? —se señaló y la chica afirmó, pero antes de que el chico hiciera algún chiste con eso, lo detuvo.

—Al menos no estaba como alguien que coleccionaba figuritas de acción para hacer de cuenta que Ladybug le aceptaba las citas…

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, Marinette —respondió con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras ella solo sonrió, volviendo su mirada a lo que buscaba—. Aunque… si lo pienso mejor, esto es otra cosa en la que tenía razón —comentó, ampliando tanto la sonrisa que Marinette despegó sus ojos de la pantalla del celular para ver a que se refería.

—¿Y ahora, en qué?

—En que sin la máscara, caerías rendida a mis pies —completó, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

—Sí —dijo, corriendo el rostro con su dedo índice como lo hacía normalmente—, puede que tengas razón —y luego, pegó el dedo a su mentón—, pero hay algo en la que no la tuviste.

—¿En qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Al parecer —apoyó su mano derecha en su pecho—, yo no era solo una buena amiga…

—¡Ya! —protestó cruzándose de brazos— ¿Vamos a sacar esas cosas en este momento?

—No —negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su celular—, no soy tan rencorosa.

—¿Tan? —preguntó, haciendo que la de ojos celeste solo lo mirara—. Bueno, mejor me calló —Marinette siguió revisando su celular hasta que finalmente lo bajó— ¿Ya decidiste?

—Sí, solo vayamos a mi casa.

—¿Por qué?

Marinette apretó los labios, antes de mostrarle su teléfono celular. Miles de titulares con la palabra Agreste, estaban por toda la red.

—Creo que necesitamos un lugar tranquilo donde podamos proteger nuestras vidas civiles, ahora que ya no tenemos a nuestros Kwamis para ayudarnos.

Adrien afirmó y se sorprendió cuando Marinette tomó su mano.

—¿Eh?

—Aquí estoy yo —afirmó el agarre de la mano, como si buscara transmitirle algo de su fuerza a su compañero.

—Gracias.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¿Por qué nuestros niños saben sus identidades? ¿Por qué el maestro Fu les quito los Miraculous? ¿Qué harán ahora?

¿Los dejé con cara de What? xD

Gracias por sus reviews a: Princess Mko /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ princessqueen /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ SakLiEsme /-/ Zara

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 03= Patrullaje _._

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

2 de Julio de 2019


	3. Día 03: Patrullaje

**Lo sé, ¿esto está bien enredado? **

**Pero, se pone interesante, aquí hay un poco de respuestas...**

**Este capitulo si es el tercero en la linea argumental :P**

─────• •─────

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 03**

**~Patrullaje~**

─────• •─────

Palabras: 608

Beteado por Princessqueen

─────• •─────

Cuando Ladybug lo cito de noche para un patrullaje, lo encontró la excusa más tonta inventada por la heroína moteada. ¿Patrullaje? ¿Por qué harían patrullaje cuando apenas si podían luchar contra los Akumas? Debían dejar algo de trabajo a los policías, solo aparecerían si aquello era demasiado complicado.

Así que imaginando que algo le quería decir a solas la chica de máscara roja, llegó al lugar indicado una hora antes, después de asegurarse que nadie lo fuera a molestar en su cuarto. ¿Será que al fin dejaría revelarle su identidad? ¿Sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado? Porque no podía decirle que no… últimamente la veía más y más receptiva a sus halagos y chistes. Incluso una que otra ocasión, le había seguido el juego haciéndolo sentir la persona más feliz de la tierra.

Hasta que la hora acordada llegó, y con ella Ladybug, pero su compañera no llegó sola. Carapace y Rena Rouge también llegaron con ella.

¿Realmente iban a patrullar?

Definitivamente, menos mal que escuchó a Plagg y no trajo nada «cursi» que lo hubiera dejado mal ante los otros héroes.

—¿My lady?

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Chat —dijo— necesito que los tres me escuchen con atención.

Ladybug tenía un plan, desde hace algunos Akumas atrás había sentido que los Sentimonstruos de Mayura se estaban volviendo algo lentos al igual que los movimientos de la villana que siempre buscaba quitarles los Miraculous.

Irían contra la corriente y esta vez atraerían ellos a los villanos. Parecía un buen plan, tenía que ser un buen plan. Después de todo, estaba planeado por la chica.

En cuanto Carapace y Rena Rouge se retiraron, Chat Noir miró a Ladybug confundido.

—¿No le quitarás sus Miraculous? —preguntó. Pues, aunque no conocía las identidades de aquellos dos héroes, sabía que ella solía regresar los prodigios una vez utilizados.

—Por la misión, se los permitiré hasta mañana —le extendió la palma de la mano donde estaba el prodigio de la Abeja.

—Ese es —dijo, confundido.

—Lo sé, sé que Chloé no ha sido la misma después de su última akumatización, pero en este caso la necesitamos. No confía mucho en mí aun, pero espero que tú puedas ayudarme a convencerla de que participe una última vez con nosotros.

—De acuerdo —dijo, tomando el Miraculous y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su traje—. Yo se lo llevaré a Chloé.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó la superheroina, él chico afirmó confundido.

—Sí, ahora…

—¿Me dejarás patrullando sola?

—¿Realmente patrullaremos la ciudad? —Ladybug afirmó con seriedad, pero el de ojos verdes la miró más extrañado que antes.

—No quiero volver a mi casa todavía —confesó finalmente—. Todo esto de Mayura me tiene la cabeza como un torbellino, ¿te molestaría hacerme compañía?

La sonrisa de Chat se formó con una velocidad increíble en sus labios. Él entendía perfectamente lo que es tener la cabeza llena de responsabilidades y buscar un escaparate para distraerse un rato.

—¿Qué tal unas carreritas mientras revisamos las calles de París? —dijo, quitando la vara de su espalda para jugar con ella.

—¿Unas carreritas? —preguntó confundida.

—¡Sí! —afirmó—. El último que llegue a Notre Dame, invita a comer al otro lo que quiera.

—Se me hace de que eres de los que comen mucho, no quiero —protestó Ladybug, pero Chat Noir no retrocedió en sus palabras.

—¡Ay que me salió gallina, el bichito! —tomó la vara y la activó para que se alargara—. Entonces ganaré para hacerte pagar mucha comida... —y tras eso, se lanzó de la torre dejando a la chica sola.

—¡Chat! —protestó, tomando su yo-yo para salir a perseguirlo—. ¡No me ganaras, Gatito!

* * *

.

* * *

El rinconcito de la que escribe:

¿Se hacen una idea de que pudo desencadenar esto?

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: princessqueen /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Zara /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ SakLiEsme

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 04 = Niñeros

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

3 de Julio de 2019


	4. Día 04: Niñeros

**.**

**¡Un nuevo día, una nueva pieza de este rompecabezas! **

**Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí ;) **

**¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

* * *

**Palabras: 520**

**Beteado: PrincessQueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 04**

**~Niñeros~**

* * *

Ladybug golpeaba su frente con el puño cerrado, mientras iba y venía frente a su compañero que entretenía a Chris, Ella y Etta con su vara como si fuera un subibaja.

Los tres niños habían sido víctimas de un sentimonstruo porque su versión civil había fallado a su promesa.

Sé sentía el peor ser humano del mundo. Sus amigos confiaban en ella y había fallado por estar derrotando al akuma de turno.

—¿My lady? —dijo Chat, cambiando de mano el bastón para seguir balanceando a los niños— ¿Has logrado contactar con sus hermanos?

—Nuestra hermana —dijeron las chicas a la par—, salió con Nino.

—Mi hermano salió con Alya —completó Chris.

—¿Y con quién estaban? —preguntó Chat Noir con curiosidad. Estaba seguro que sus amigos no eran tan irresponsables.

—¡Con Marinette! —respondieron las niñas y la mencionada se tensó en su lugar— Dijo que iría a comprar algo antes de irnos al circo y desapareció.

—Nos pidió que nos ocultáramos por el akuma, pero ya no volvió —agregó Chris.

Chat Noir bajó la mano con la vara y observó a los tres niños.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? —la heroína vio la preocupación de su compañero y la pena que mostraron los pequeños, al pensar que ella había sido afectada por el akuma. ¡Era una pésima niñera!

—¡Ya! —Ladybug tomó su Yo-yo— ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos, un rato?

—Claro, My lady —afirmo— No he usado mi cataclismo…

—¡Iré a buscar a Marinette! —informó y ante la alegría de los tres pequeños, se lanzó hacia un edificio para buscar un lugar para perder su transformación— ¡Estoy cansada de esto, Tikki! —suspiró dejándose resbalar por la pared.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo que planear algo. Los dos siempre atacan juntos… —Tikki se puso frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Marinette?

—Una emboscada, Tikki —respondió—. No podemos esperar a que Hawk Moth ataque cuando él quiera… ¡Debemos hacerlo atacar cuando nosotros queramos!

Marinette volvió al lugar donde Chat Noir estaba con los niños y sonrió al verlo jugar con ellos.

—¡Volví! —dijo, haciendo que los niños voltearan a verla.

—¡Marinette! —los tres la abrazaron y ella respondió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Creo que me desorienté con el ataque del akuma y luego del sentimonstruo… Por suerte Ladybug me trajo.

—¿Y dónde está ella? —preguntó Chat Noir. Marinette levantó la mirada, de los pequeños a su compañero.

—Se iba a destransformar, se retiró cuando me dejó en la esquina…

—Ah… —dijo desilusionado el superhéroe.

—Por cierto, gracias por cuidados…

—Oh, pierde cuidado —comentó con una sonrisa, agitando el cabello de Chris con la mano—. Cuando quieras, My lady y yo somos muy buenos niñeros.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió—. Díganle adiós a Chat Noir.

Etta, Ella y Chris se despidieron del superhéroe y luego se volvieron a Marinette.

—¿Quién quiere ir al circo?

—¡Yo! —exclamaron con una sonrisa y desbordando energía. Marinette los llevó con ella al circo, esperando que la decisión que había tomado, evitara que Ladybug y Chat Noir tuvieran que ser niñeros de aquel peculiar trio de niños.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y este es el origen de todo... El capitulo Uno de esta historia.

Si tienen dudas, les daré una pista. Hasta ahora se revelaron las piezas, 31, 18, 3 y 1 :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Neko lila /-/ Princess Mko /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ SakLiEsme /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Zara /-/ Arashi Shinomori (Sí, más o menos así va la trama jiji)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 05 = Perdido

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

4 de Julio de 2019


	5. Día 05: Perdido

**.**

**¡Un nuevo día, una nueva pieza!**

**Esta es mucho muy importante...**

**La pieza número 8 de este rompecabezas :)**

* * *

**Palabras: 435**

**Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 05**

**~Perdido~**

Ladybug se detuvo en el centro de París observando la gran pantalla donde Nadja Chamack daba el reporte del avistamiento de un nuevo akuma. Observó el lugar y se dirigió allí, inmediatamente, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Por qué no fue más cuidadosa?

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para lamentaciones y tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

Mientras más se acercaba a la torre Montparnasse, pudo notar como las personas caminaban desanimadas y cubiertas de un tono plomizo. Parecía que alguien le había arrebatado el color y la alegría.

_¡Esto no podía ser así!_

Caminó un poco y divisó finalmente al akuma. Aquel chico vestido completamente de gris le recordó al traje que su compañero adquiría al ser Snake Noir, incluso hasta su arma era parecida al arpa, pero ésta contaba con varios cascabeles. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla completamente.

—Ese es…

—Sí —Plagg se puso a su lado, observando a la figura frente a ellos—. Es mi portador.

Ladybug también lo observó.

—Chat —pronunció, y luego se arrepintió, cuando el akumatizado la miró sonriendo de lado. Aquella mirada oscura, la hizo retroceder un paso.

—Al fin has llegado, My lady —dijo, acercándosele—, pero algo tarde… —comentó, moviendo su mano izquierda—. Tu Chat Noir está perdido… —levantó la misma mano y movió el dedo índice como si estuviera loco—… Perdió el sentido, está fuera de sí y tiene muchas ganas de verte en blanco y negro —lanzó un rayo plateado hacia la superheroina, pero logró salvarse por poco.

—¡Chat, por favor! —le pidió, volviendo a esquivarlo.

—¡Chico, escucha a tu compañera! —exclamó Plagg, yendo hacia él— ¡La traje como me pediste! ¡Por favor, reacciona!

—¡Y ahora conseguiré su Miraculous! —dijo, volviéndola a apuntar, pero la chica seguía esquivándola hasta que no pudo disparar más. Observó los cinco cascabeles que estaban oscuros y titilaban como si estuvieran cargándose. ¡Era su oportunidad de acercarse!

—¡Chat Noir, por favor! —volvió a decirle— ¡Vuelve conmigo!

—¡No! —dijo, agitando su mano derecha para que su arma cargara más rápido— ¡Tomaré tu Miraculous y junto con el mío, haré realidad mi sueño! —exclamó— ¡Una realidad donde no tenga que ser el hijo de Hawk Moth! —ante aquella confesión, Ladybug retrocedió— ¡Una realidad donde tú ames el balance de mis dos personalidades, donde pueda desprenderme del apellido Agreste y pueda vivir contigo para siempre!

—¿Qué? —Ladybug exclamó, buscando con la mirada a Plagg, quien le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí —respondió, dando un suspiro—. Él es el mismo chico con el que compartes clases.

—Adrien….

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y este es una de las cosas que genera el plan de Marinette, la akumatización de Adrien... ¡Chan! :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 06 = Amuleto Encantado

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

5 de Julio de 2019


	6. Día 06: Amuleto Encantado

**.**

**Un nuevo día, una nueva pieza de este rompecabezas.**

**Ésta en especial es muy importante, es la pieza 17, enlazada directamente a "Vida Civil"**

**Ya verán por qué... **

* * *

**Palabras: 477**

**Beteado por Princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 06**

**~Amuleto Encantado~**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban frente al Maestro Fu, juntos. Siempre se habían encontrado en distintos lugares, pero esta vez, tras una visita de Wayzz a la mansión Agreste, supieron que algo grave pasaba.

El hombre lucía serio y no los miraba. Con los ojos cerrados extendió las manos ante ambos portadores.

—Es hora de que me regresen los Miraculous —dijo y, automáticamente, los chicos protegieron sus prodigios con las manos—. No se los estoy preguntando, es una orden.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —exclamó la chica, confundida—. Hemos hecho todo bien, recuperamos los Miraculous perdidos, derrotamos a Hawk Moth y París está tranquilo, una vez más.

—No discuto tus logros, Ladybug —respondió—. De hecho, estoy muy agradecido con todo lo que han hecho, pero cometieron faltas graves y no puedo permitirlo.

—¿Faltas graves? —Chat miró a su compañera, confundido— ¿En qué hemos fallado? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Acaso no saben sus verdaderas identidades? —ante aquello, ambos se tensaron— ¿Lo ven? Esa es una falta y muy grave.

—Eso es… —la de traje rojo trató de excusarse—, fue porque…

—Y no solo eso —afirmó, mirando a Chat Noir—. ¿Cuántas veces te has transformado para asuntos personales? —el chico se rascó la cabeza tratando de pensar en una respuesta—. Plagg es desobediente, pero pensé que tú sabrías manejarlo mejor y no usar el poder de los prodigios, simplemente porque quieres huir de casa.

—Maestro —trató de interrumpir la chica, pero el mencionado se puso de pie y se acercó a ella— ¿Eh?

—Y lo último fue invadir un hospital y engañar a la policía —Chat Noir se encogió de hombros antes de cubrir el rostro con su mano enguantada de negro.

—Eso…

—Usa el amuleto encantado —le pidió, generando confusión en ambos jóvenes—. Dejemos que los misterios mágicos nos muestren la mejor respuesta.

Ladybug sacó el yo-yo de su cintura y lo activo, sin ánimos. el resultado que obtuvo le hizo temblar la mano donde quedó aquella cajita.

—¿Un portamiraculous? —exclamó Chat Noir— ¿Eso quiere decir…?

Ladybug aspiró profundamente y tras cerrar los ojos, pidió la destranformación.

—Bien —dijo Marinette, quitándose los aretes sin darle tiempo a Tikki a despedirse, pues no quería hacer eso—. Ahí lo tiene —y sin decir nada más, se retiró.

Chat la observó aún más aturdido que antes y también se destranformó, quitándose el anillo. Tras ponerlo en el objeto que el amuleto encantado había entregado, salió tras Marinette.

—¿Maestro? —preguntó Wayzz desconcertado por el actuar del hombre con el que había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Wayzz —sonrió, mientras tomaba el amuleto encantado que se desintegró dejando solo los aretes de la mariquita y el anillo del gato negro en su mano izquierda—… Tikki y Plagg necesitan descansar —respondió—… Y ellos también… por un rato.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¿Y todas esas cosas que mencionó el maestro Fu? ¿Invadir un hospital? ¿Engañar a la policía? ¿Por qué Wayzz los fue a buscar a la Mansión Agreste? ¿Qué hacía Marinette en la mansión? xD Bueno, todo eso y más, en los próximos capítulos.

Ahora saben el porque de Vida civil... Ésta es la escena anterior :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess /-/ princessqueen /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ Princess Mko

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 07 = Amuleto Malo

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

6 de Julio de 2019


	7. Día 07: Amuleto Malo

**.**

**Este cap es cortito, es el previo a la akumatización de Adrien.**

* * *

_Palabras: 253_

_Beteado por princessqueen_

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 07**

**~Amuleto Malo~**

* * *

Chat Noir observaba la ciudad desde la cima de la torre Montparnasse, preguntándose en qué parte de París se ocultaba su querida Ladybug, su compañera y aliada… ¿Estaría preocupada por él? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le dolió el resultado del plan que trazaron con cuidado, el día anterior?

Esperaba que no. Realmente no quería preocuparla de esa forma y por eso había fingido, lo mejor que había podido, que recuperar aquel Miraculous lo hacía sentir orgulloso. En flor de mentiroso se había convertido en dos días, incluso convencer a Chloé había sido difícil, terminando por inventarle que le daba miedo las repercusiones que podría haber en el medio local, al descubrirse que alguien relacionado a Gabriel Agreste portaba un Miraculous para el mal ya que, no solo salpicaría a su querido Adrien sino también a su madre.

Aquello había dejado tranquila a su amiga de la infancia, pero él…

Tenía cabeza envuelta en un serio remolino de pensamientos. Quería que los brazos de su lady lo rodearan y reconfortaran, que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que sus pensamientos eran infundados… que estaba equivocado.

Su padre no estaba relacionado con Hawk Moth. No podía estarlo.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su traje, el amuleto que Marinette le regaló hacía tiempo, ese que creía que era de buena suerte, pero aunque estaba seguro de que la intención de su amiga había sido buena, ahora aquel amuleto estaba maldito con la mala suerte que se cargaba.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Así se sentía el pobre antes de ser akumatizado ;o; Pobrecillo.

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: SakLiEsmex3 /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Zarax2 /-/Princess Mko /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 08 = Tarea

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

7 de Julio de 2019


	8. Día 08: Tarea

**.**

**Para iniciar la semana, les dejo una pieza de este rompecabezas no tan tragica y más cute.**

**Es una semana movida, pues las piezas que se revelaran del 10 al 14 son bastante informáticas. **

**El viernes, por ejemplo, sabrán que porque Fu los acusa de engañar a la policia e infiltrarse en el hospital :0**

**Este capitulo es la pieza 26 :) **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 08**

**~Tarea~**

* * *

Chat Noir saltaba por los techos de París con mucha intriga. No era normal que su compañera lo citara a él en vez de su contraparte, pero como la curiosidad felina pudo más, se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegó a la torre Eiffel se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios.

Ladybug estaba ahí, pero haciendo tarea.

Y si bien habían empezado el último semestre del College, no tenían tanta tarea como para que la chica tenga tantos cuadernos por todo el lugar.

—¿My lady? —la mencionada se enderezó de inmediato y miró al chico con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Al fin llegas! —exclamó, palmeando el lugar junto a ella y provocando un sonido en el metal—. Necesito tu ayuda para recordar estas fórmulas de química. Quiero que este semestre me vaya muy bien.

Él obedeció, pero mientras tomaba el libro, miraba a su compañera sin poder creer que lo citara para estudiar o para hacer tarea.

—Creí que el maestro Fu había sido claro con nosotros —mencionó, pero la chica seguía enfrascada en pasar a limpio su materia de matemáticas—… y este signo está mal, por eso no te da la respuesta correcta.

—Oh —exclamó, cambiando el positivo por un negativo— ¡Ahora ya entendí! —dijo con alegría, poniéndose a resolver las ecuaciones.

Chat Noir negó con la cabeza, pero se sentía divertido. Era halagador que buscara al superhéroe para hacer la tarea y no a su yo civil, sin embargo, la duda no lo dejaba en paz.

—¿Por qué a mí y no a Adrien? —preguntó. Vio a la chica llevar el lápiz hacia sus labios, fingiendo pensar.

—¿Hubieras preferido que recurra a él? —ante la negativa, lo miró— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que estaríamos más cómodos en tu escritorio, comiendo unos ricos croissants, tú y yo… —al ver que se había puesto muy imaginativo, Ladybug hizo un gesto neutro en su rostro.

—Y mis padres… unos muy, pero muy entrometidos padres —le recordó—. Un hombre que no parará de ofrecerte comida y una mujer que no dejará de preguntarnos si necesitamos algo…

—No le veo nada malo a eso —dijo, pensando en que la comida de sus suegros era de lo mejor que había comido.

—Y nos interrumpirían tanto que no podríamos estudiar… —y con eso último, lo volvió a la realidad.

—Bueno, mi madre ya terminó de ordenar el departamento, por si gustas ir a estudiar conmigo allí —indicó—. Le caes bien y no creo que la tengamos metida en mi habitación… —la de coletas lo miró, como si no le creyera mucho, por lo que completó—… si dejamos la puerta abierta.

—Me lo imaginé… —negó con la cabeza—... así que prefiero estudiar con Chat Noir que con Adrien Agreste. Gracias.

Aquello generó una enorme sonrisa en el rubio.

—¿Así que ahora prefieres al superhéroe antes que al modelo? Quién lo diría.

Ladybug apoyó su dedo índice enguantado de rojo en su frente y luego empezó a juntar todo. Le irritaba que actuara como si el chico bajo la máscara fuera alguien distinto a él.

—¿Sabes? Mejor estudiaré sola —protestó.

—¡No! —dijo el de traje de gato, deteniéndola—. No… me portaré bien, me portaré bien —agregó, mostrándole sus dientes blancos— ¿Qué formula no entendías de química?

La chica dejó de juntar sus cosas para mirarlo con seriedad, aspiró profundo y tras soltar el aire, le volvió a mostrar el libro.

Y ahí estuvieron un par de horas en la torre Eiffel, terminando la tarea de Ladybug.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Para que vean que no todo es drama en este fic xD También ambos tienen sus momentos lindos :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: SakLiEsme /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 09 = Ayuda

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

8 de Julio de 2019


	9. Día 09: Ayuda

**.**

**Y hoy es mi... cumpleaños jiji**

**Yo quería escribir algo genial para mi cumple, pero toco esta palabra y por lo que hice, quedó el capitulo más corto de esta colección u.ú**

**Aumentaran las palabras, crean en mí.**

* * *

**Palabras 279**

**Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 09**

**~Ayuda~**

* * *

Aunque llevaba dos años siendo Ladybug, aún se le dificultaba mucho hablar ante un tumulto de gente, siendo ella el centro de atención; y agradecía mucho estar con Tikki en ese momento, sino no podría con ello. Aspiró profundo, miró a su compañero que afirmaba con la cabeza y elevaba sus pulgares en muestra de ánimo y se acercó al atril donde el alcalde Bourgeois la esperaba para darle el pase.

—Ho… hola a todos —dijo, observando cómo entre el público había muchos rostros conocidos—. Lo peor ha pasado en París al lograr arruinar los planes de Hawk Moth y Mayura. Al fin, pueden estar tranquilos —el público saltó en algarabía al escuchar sus palabras. Ella miró una vez más a toda la gente que festejaban algo que a los superhéroes le había generado un problema gigantesco, sobre todo a su compañero felino que había cerrado los ojos cuando todos empezaron a gritar eufóricos—. Que los Akumas y Amok ya no afecten a los parisinos, no significa que ya no contaran con nuestra ayuda si lo requieren —exclamó haciendo que todos permanecieran en silencio, rápidamente—. Ladybug y Chat Noir seguirán en París protegiéndolos y ayudándolos, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¡Pero eso no significa que tienen que meterse en problemas a cada rato! —agregó Chat Noir poniéndose al micrófono— Nosotros también queremos descansar —y ante la sonrisa del rubio, la gente volvió a alzarse en gritos, coreando el nombre de los superhéroes.

Ladybug y Chat Noir compartieron una sonrisa de satisfacción, esa que les indicaba que ahora empezaban un nuevo ciclo y lo mejor, es que lo harían juntos.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Esta es la pieza 22. Como ven, acaban de recuperar a sus Kwamis xD Pero en dónde están? xD Curiosamente se explica mañana en "Disfraces" donde habrá un poco de Adrinette y Ladrien :D

.

Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Karen Agreste /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 10= Disfraces.

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

9 de Julio de 2019


	10. Día 10: Disfraces

**.**

**Les avise que esta colección tendría cosas de las otras puntas, en esta ocasión, es Adrinette con Ladrien, pero el LadyNoir está en el ambiente xD**

**En este capitulo podrían entender, en donde estaban en el cap anterior :)**

* * *

**Palabras: 461**

**Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 10**

**~Disfraces~**

* * *

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?

—Mmmm… —pensó el rubio mirando a la chica frente a él—. No, no quiero.

—¡Adrien! —protestó, levantando la mirada de su costura— ¡Necesito concentrarme! —le pidió—. Solo al alcalde se le ocurre hacerle una fiesta a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, ahora que no tenemos nuestros Miraculous —declaró fastidiosa, mientras cosía a mano unas suelas a los pies de su traje de Ladybug.

—Al menos tu traje no es tan detallado como el mío —Marinette volvió a mirarlo como si quisiera asesinarlo y simplemente se giró para volver a la máquina de coser.

El Alcalde Bourgeois había decidido hacerles un homenaje a ambos superhéroes por la captura de Hawk Moth. Pensaron en rechazar la idea, incluso fueron a pedir de regreso sus Miraculous al maestro Fu, pero el anciano se había negado.

Por ende, solo podían recurrir al poder creativo interno de Marinette, la costura, aunque su compañero no le había dejado el asunto muy fácil. Con nadie en su casa, más que su guardaespaldas, había decidido pasar varias horas al día con Marinette y sus padres, en la noche iba a quedarse con Nino y rara vez regresaba a su casa.

Cuando, finalmente, Marinette terminó de preparar su traje, lo revisó y fue a probárselo al baño…

—¿Tienes cerrados los ojos? —preguntó, antes de subir las escaleras.

—Claro que sí —afirmó el rubio. Marinette subió con algo de duda los escalones, hasta que ingresó a su habitación— ¿Ya puedo abrirlos? —ante la afirmación de su compañera, abrió los ojos empezando por los pies. El traje se afirmaba muy bien a la anatomía de la chica, y sonrió cuando notó como, pese a tener el antifaz puesto, se veía muy nerviosa.

—My lady —dijo, reverenciándola, para luego tomarle la mano y dejarle un beso—. Está muy bella esta noche.

Marinette rio ante aquel gesto, dejando que los nervios se escapen entre la risa.

—¿Qué tal se ve?

—Nadie pensaría que es un disfraz —dijo con total confianza, transmitiéndole un poco a la chica.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo, mirándose al espejo. Definitivamente había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Por supuesto. Haces que me sienta un estúpido al haber tenido a my lady conmigo todo el tiempo… —se acercó a ella para abrazarla— y no haberlo notado.

—Casi puedo escuchar la voz de Plagg riéndose de nosotros —dijo, haciendo que ambos se miraran en silencio.

Extrañaban a sus Kwamis.

—¡Bien! —Marinette aplaudió—. Iré a quitarme esto para empezar con el tuyo…

—¡No! —Adrien la detuvo, para poder abrazarla un poco más—. Déjame verte así un poco más, para recordarme que esto no es un sueño.

La chica sonrió y también lo abrazó.

—No es un sueño, gatito. Nos tenemos ambos.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y aquí tenemos otra pieza liberada, cronológicamente, éste viene después de Vida Civil, esta semana son puras piezas conectadas, pues el día 13 es la continuación de este cap y el día de ayer, va dos días después xD Onda "10-13-28-09" xD

Si visitan mi página de Facebook, encontraran las piezas liberadas y el orden que tienen :) el viernes subiré la actualización de piezas.

.

Gracias por sus reviews y saludos de cumpleaños a: laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ TabellaMartem /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 11 = Justiciero. (Cap ciento por ciento Adrien/ChatNoir)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

10 de Julio de 2019


	11. Día 11: Justiciero

**.**

**Este día es un capitulo enfocado 100% en Adrien/ChatNoir**

**En este entenderán un poquito como está la situacion en la cabeza del rubio.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Palabras: 809**

**Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 11**

**~Justiciero~**

* * *

Chat Noir para Adrien Agreste significaba más que solo un escaparate de su vida de perfecto niño rico. No, era como convertirse en el justiciero de uno de los comics que solía leer de pequeño.

Su súper poder era el _cataclismo_, capaz de destruir todo lo que tocaba. Tenía una vara extensible que usaba de arma, potenciando sus habilidades de esgrima. Su agilidad y su fuerza eran algo que también le encantaban.

Pero si había algo que adoraba por sobre todo, era su compañera: Ladybug.

Ambos habían sido un buen equipo en la lucha contra los Akumas y los Amok, y a veces, habían ayudado a la policía, aunque estos no parecían muy contentos con su intromisión.

Cuando se trataba de robos en París, él solía aparecer antes que su compañera porque era su momento de brillar, aunque al agente Roger no le agradara mucho.

Se divirtió mucho portando la máscara de Chat Noir, sintiéndose como el héroe principal de una historieta; pero como todo protagonista, el villano siempre tiene algo que ver con él.

_Su caso no fue la excepción. _

Su padre y su asistente eran los villanos que él combatía, villanos que buscaban una solución para el sueño profundo de su madre.

Oh sí, porque cuando Adrien pensó que su vida de comic no podía empeorar, el artista llegó al golpe de gracia.

_Uno que Adrien no vio venir._

Sacudió la cabeza, cuando la voz de su madre le indicó que ella estaba junto a él, mientras, perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba por la ventana de su nueva habitación.

—Sé que no es ni la mitad de lo que tenías antes, pero… —se lamentó Emilie, abrazándose a sí misma—… es lo único que tengo a mi nombre.

—No te preocupes, madre —dijo, sonriendo—. Estar contigo es todo lo que necesito ahora —se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Gracias, hijo —agradeció la mujer de ojos verdes—. Esto debe haber sido muy duro para ti.

—Para ti también —exclamó, separándose de ella—. Deberías ir a descansar.

—Yo estoy bien, me siento bien —respondió, acariciándole la cara a su retoño—. Tu padre hizo un buen trabajo cuidando de mí, mientras dormía —los ojos verdes del muchacho se cerraron con rabia—. Adrien —susurró la mujer, volviéndolo a abrazar—, sé que todo esto es raro para ti, pero debes entender a tu padre… No sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, estábamos desesperados… Cuando tengas a alguien a quien ames mucho, comprenderás eso.

El rubio apretó los ojos con fuerza, pues él tenía a una persona que quería mucho. Quizás si a Marinette le pasara algo, buscaría la forma de encontrar una solución, pero de allí a convertirse en el villano de la historia, jamás. Su padre había perdido el juicio.

—Yo… —respondió—… haría lo que fuera por ella, pero aterrorizar todo París…

—¿Tienes alguien a quien amas? —dijo, separándose de su hijo, sorprendida. Ambos se sentaron a los pies de la cama— ¿Y cómo es ella?

—Es encantadora —dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada, mirando su Miraculous.

—Me imagino —respondió al ver los gestos de su hijo.

—Tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, es alguien que, aunque pueda equivocarse, buscará hacer las cosas de la forma correcta… —comentó.

—Oh —Emilie apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo—, ¿Tuviste problemas con ella, por lo de tu padre?

Adrien no pudo evitar reír. ¿Problemas? Problemas no era justamente la palabra que usaría él. Negó con la cabeza, confundiendo a su madre.

—Me ha apoyado mucho —respondió—. Creo que, si hoy estoy aquí, manteniendo una conversación normal contigo y no en un centro psiquiátrico, es gracias a ella.

—¡Adrien! —protestó Emilie por el humor oscuro de su hijo.

—Pero es verdad —dijo, volviendo la mirada al anillo—. Ha estado conmigo cuando me quede solo, me abrió las puertas de su vida, de su familia y de su casa. Allá soy uno más.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien así, hijo —le tomó las manos—, pero, no puedes dejar abandonado a tu padre —le indicó—. Trata de entenderlo…

Emilie volvió a tomar un punto que Adrien no sabía cuándo iba a poder aceptar. No quería hablar de su padre porque hablar de eso, implicaría hablar de su Miraculous y de cómo el hombre que protegía, había atacado a su propio hijo, innumerables veces.

—¿Adrien?

—¿No tienes hambre, mamá? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—Veré que puedo hacer —dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

El muchacho se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, ni bien su madre lo dejó solo.

—¿Qué pasa chico? —preguntó Plagg, saliendo del cajón de la mesa de luz.

—La vida es complicada, Plagg —comentó, cubriéndose la mirada con el antebrazo—, para quien lucha en nombre de la justicia.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y bien, así están las cosas.

Emilie salió ilesa del problema, pero Gabriel Agreste no. Y nuestro modelo favorito está con un remolino de cosas en su cabeza. Esta pieza va después de "Ayuda"

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Neko lila /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 12 = Lágrimas (El motivo por el que Fu les quitó los Miraculous x3)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

11 de Julio de 2019


	12. Día 12: Lagrimas

**.**

**Buenos días, una nueva pieza se ha revelado.**

**Este capitulo es directo después de Derrotar a Gabriel Agreste.**

* * *

**Palabras: 629**

**Beteado por Princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 12**

**~Lágrimas~**

* * *

Cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron al hospital, muchos reporteros rodeaban el área. Habían llegado de muchas partes del país, incluso medios internacionales aguardaban en la puerta para tener alguna noticia del suceso del año. ¡Emilie Agreste estaba con vida!

La chica puso su mano, cubierta de rojo y motas, sobre el hombro de su compañero y él la miró. Sabía que si quitaban sus transformaciones, los periodistas se le tirarían encima.

Ladybug tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó a la azotea, llevándose a su compañero con ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, confundido. Ella lo tomó del rostro con una sonrisa y luego lo volteó hacia la entrada de las escaleras de emergencias.

—Creo que podemos entrar por ahí —le comentó, soltándolo. Chat Noir volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa y le besó la mejilla.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo, my lady?

—¡Ya! —exclamó, avergonzada por las palabras del rubio y solo atinó a empujarlo para que se pusiera en marcha. Él se dejó guiar, divertido porque sabía que, cuando cruzaran esa puerta, la realidad iba a ser otra.

Los pasillos blancos se abrieron paso frente a ellos. Con cuidado de no terminar en algún lugar equivocado, avanzaron lentamente hasta que encontraron a una enfermera en el pasillo. Ladybug se acercó a ella.

—Disculpe.

—¡Ladybug! —exclamó, sorprendida, pero bajó la voz recordando donde estaban— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguno de ustedes está enfermo?

—No —afirmó—, pero necesitamos averiguar algo, ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar el sector de cuidados intensivos?

—Sí, pero es un sector restringido —les respondió—. Incluso hay una paciente que llegó hoy que está custodiada por la policía.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron. Esa tenía que ser Emilie.

—No importa —dijo Ladybug, con decisión— ¿Puede decirnos en qué piso está?

Tras la información de la enfermera, volvieron a las escaleras de emergencias, pero Chat Noir no pudo avanzar mucho. La chica se detuvo para voltear hacia su compañero.

—¡Chat! —se agachó para llegar a su altura, estaba con la rodilla derecha apoyada en el suelo y sosteniéndose de la pared.

—¿La oíste? —dijo, mirándose la mano—. Mi madre está custodiada por la policía…

—Lo sé —lo tomó del rostro para que la mirara—, pero tranquilo, estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas? —él afirmó—. ¡Vamos! —lo tomó de la mano para seguir bajando los escalones.

Cuando llegaron al piso de cuidados intensivos, rápidamente fueron abordados por el agente Roger quien, sorprendido, los observó desconfiado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno…

—Cuando nos enteramos del caso, decidimos venir a ayudar —exclamó Ladybug ante la mirada confundida de su compañero—. Seguro que usted y sus compañeros no beben ni un café desde que están aquí —el policía pareció pensarlo—. Vayan si quieren. Nosotros podemos quedarnos unos diez minutos, si gustan —les sonrió—. Nadie se atreverá a cruzar esta puerta mientras estemos aquí.

Tras deliberarlo un par de segundos, decidieron aprovechar la idea de la superheroína. Después de todo, llevaban de pie cerca de seis horas.

—¡Que sea media hora! —pidió el agente, a lo que Ladybug sonrió encantada.

—¡Aquí estaremos!

Cuando los policías se retiraron, Chat Noir se acercó a la moteada, más confundido que antes.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Algo que me quedó del curso intensivo de Lila —sonrió, pero cambió el semblante rápidamente— No perdamos tiempo. Entra…

—Pero…

—Chat —lo tomó del hombro—, éste es tu momento, tuyo, privado. Yo estaré tras esta puerta, esperándote… —él afirmó e ingresó a la habitación. Sintió que se le iba las fuerzas de las piernas cuando la vio, acostada, rodeada de cables, tubos y máquinas; pero no había dudas, esas líneas en la pantalla indicaban que estaba viva.

Su mamá estaba viva y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, sin control.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

;o; Este capitulo me generó un nudo en la garganta escribirlo, su continuación directa es el capitulo del domingo u.ú

Así que aquí tienen la infiltrada al hospital y el engaño a la policía para que Chat pudiera ver a su madre, motivo por el que Fu le quita sus miraculous... ¡Y hay un cap donde se explica por qué tomo esa decisión, también!

Nos leemos mañana, con algo más liviano antes del capitulo 14.

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomorix2

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 13 = Estilos de Peinados (Continuación Directa de Disfraces)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

12 de Julio de 2019


	13. Día 13: Estilos de Peinados

**.**

**Simplemente no sé que decir, es el cumpleaños de Shaoran, las seiyuus de mi ship de pokémon coquetearon en twitter... y este capitulo de Ladybug fue tan... ufff...**

**Les dejo con el corto de hoy...**

**Muchas cosas para tan temprano...**

* * *

**Palabras: 290**

**Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 13**

**~Estilos de Peinado~**

* * *

Adrien, enfundado en su traje de Chat Noir que Marinette había diseñado para él, estaba sentado en una de las sillas giratorias de la chica, con los ojos cerrados. Solo podía escuchar la risa de su novia… sí, su novia, aunque la mencionada aun no le había dado el "sí" definitivo.

—¿Qué tanto te ríes? —preguntó, abriendo el ojo derecho.

—Estaba pensando en cómo cambian tus facciones con solo cambiar el estilo del peinado.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí —Marinette tomó el cepillo de pelo y le lanzó el cabello hacia un lado—. Así eres Adrien Agreste —movió nuevamente el cabello, pero ahora con ayuda de sus manos—. Aquí, está mi gatito —dijo con una sonrisa, para luego lanzar el cabello completamente para atrás—. Aquí, te ves como el modelo Agreste —ladeó la sonrisa—. Mira, hasta podría hacerte dos coletas con el largo de tu pelo…

—Marinette…

—¿Dónde están las ligas? —se preguntó, ignorando al chico completamente.

—Marinette…

—¡Te dejaré soñado! —dijo entre risas, pero se calmó cuando sintió las manos del muchacho en su cintura— ¿Eh?

—Cuando juegas con mi cabello, duele, ¿sabes?

—Oh —lo soltó. Las mechas rubias no tardaron en desparramarse por el rostro del chico, dándole el aspecto de Chat Noir. Marinette volvió a sonreír.

—Se me hace que al bichito le gusta lo que ve… —comentó con sorna.

—Tal vez —le golpeó la nariz con el dedo índice, para llevarlo frente al espejo—. Mira.

El joven Agreste se miró al espejo, Marinette había hecho un buen trabajo, se veía tal cual Chat Noir, sin la magia de los Miraculous.

—Entonces, ¿estamos listos?

—Sí, Chat —afirmó—. Tratemos de dar lo mejor posible en este acto.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Algo livianito para lo que viene mañana... Pues es el capitulo más largo de este especial mensual :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 14 = Día Enfermo (Continuación Directa de Lágrimas)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

13 de Julio de 2019


	14. Día 14: Día Enfermo

**.**

**¿Aún siguen vivos?**

**xD Yo con el capitulo de ayer tengo la imaginación full pero creo que no voy a empezar a sacar cosas como loca, mejor aprovecho eso para continuar con C'est la vie" xD Ya llevo tres capitulos escritos, ya quiero que la conozcan :3**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo al final del cap! **

* * *

**Palabras: 1350**

**Beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 14**

**~Un día enfermo~**

* * *

Cuando Chat Noir salió de la habitación y miró a Ladybug, ella supo que algo raro pasaba, pero había mantenido la entereza hasta que el agente Roger llegó. Ambos se despidieron y volvieron sobre sus pasos para desaparecer por la escalera de emergencia.

Cuando Ladybug cerró la puerta, Chat Noir cayó al piso.

—¿Chat? —preguntó, tratando de moverlo.

—Lo siento, my lady —susurró, con la voz apagada—. No puedo dar ni un paso…

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó, al ver como su compañero parecía haber desarrollado un cuadro febril. ¡Tenía que sacarlo de ahí!

La chica cargó a su compañero en la espalda y volvió a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea y desde ahí, lanzó su yo-yo en dirección a la mansión Agreste.

Entró por el ventanal, que siempre estaba abierto, y lo acostó en la cama.

—¡Destranformación! —exclamó. Tikki salió de los aretes y miró a su portadora, preocupada. Marinette trataba de que Chat Noir pronunciara las palabras para quitar su transformación, pero parecía inútil. Llevó su mano al Miraculous del gato negro con la intensión de retirarlo, pero no pudo. Una corriente eléctrica lo alejó de él— ¿Qué es eso?

—Chat Noir desarrolló la fiebre estando transformado. Es posible que Plagg esté siendo afectado.

—Ay, no —llevó la mano derecha a su boca— ¡Necesito sacarle el traje! —exclamó, moviéndose por la habitación— ¿Cómo podré ayudarlo?

—¿Veamos si hay medicina? —Tikki recorrió rápidamente la habitación buscando algo que pudieras servirles. Marinette se sentó en la cama junto a Chat Noir, tomándole la mano con las suyas. La Kwami de la creación no tardó en aparecer con una caja roja— ¿Esto servirá?

Marinette la tomó y tras revisarla, afirmó.

—Sí, servirá… —revisó la habitación con la mirada, sin encontrar nada que le pudiera servir. Se puso de pie—. Te lo encargo. Iré a la cocina por algo para que beba.

—¡Yo lo cuido!

Marinette bajó las escaleras de la mansión con algo de miedo, pensando que en las pocas veces que estuvo ahí, había estado tan cerca de su enemigo. Haciendo caso omiso al escalofrío que le rodeó la espalda, caminó sin rumbo tratando de encontrar la cocina. No parecía haber un alma en ese lugar, o eso creyó cuando al fin la encontró y en ella, el chef se encontraba preocupado, observando la televisión, las noticias de Gabriel Agreste y de Nathalie Sancoeur.

—¿Disculpe? —ante su voz, el hombre mayor se sobresaltó, apagando la televisión.

—¿Señorita?

—Hola —dijo, apenada—, Adrien está con temperatura, ¿Qué suele tomar en esos casos?

—¿El joven Agreste está enfermo? —ante la afirmación de la chica, el hombre empezó a trabajar, rápidamente—. Eso no pasa desde que su madre desapareció —negó con la cabeza—. Él tiene muy buena salud y nunca se enferma… salvo cuando pasa por algo muy emocional…

—Oh… —exclamó, sorprendida. Era un detalle que debía guardar para el futuro.

—¿Y usted es…? —preguntó con curiosidad, mientras calentaba el agua.

—Soy… —¿qué iba a decir? Su compañera… su amiga… su…— Soy su novia —informó, causando sorpresa en el chef—. Llevamos apenas unos días —comentó con vergüenza, temiendo que no le creyera.

—Supongo que fue puesta en el momento preciso. Me alegra saber que, pese a todo esto, se quedó junto a él —Marinette se sorprendió cuando, frente a ella, apareció una bandeja de plata con una taza de té con miel, un vaso de agua, otro con jugo y un par de galletas— Usted también tiene que comer algo —le indicó, dándole la bandeja—. Yo me quedaré aquí, por si necesitan algo.

—Gracias —tras un gesto de su cabeza, tomó con firmeza la bandeja para regresar a la habitación de Adrien.

Cuando Tikki le abrió la puerta, notó la sonrisa en los labios de su Kwami, observó hacia la cama y noto con Chat Noir se había incorporado un poco.

—¡Chat! —dejó la bandeja sobre el piano para acercarse a él.

—Oh, princesa… —sonrió, cuando la chica le tomó la mano—. Hace tiempo que no estamos en esta combinación.

—¡Ya! —le pegó en el hombro, causándole dolor— ¡Ay! —lo tomó con cuidado—. Lo siento…

—Soy un gato enfermo…

—¿Intentaste destransformarte? —Chat afirmó— ¿Qué haremos?

—No lo sé —susurró, cerrando los ojos. Marinette aprovechó ese momento para volver por el vaso de agua y darle la medicina.

—Gracias…

—¿Y si probamos con usar el cataclismo en algo? —dijo, tras mirar al superhéroe.

—Intentémoslo —contestó, aprovechando que tenía el vaso de agua en su mano—. Cataclismo —y tras volver cenizas el vaso, se sintió nuevamente muy agotado.

—Chat, tranquilo —dijo, ayudándolo a acostarse de nuevo.

—Gracias —susurró y en eso, el anillo empezó a titilar. Plagg pronto sería liberado.

Aguardaron hasta que finalmente pasó. Tikki se puso cerca del anillo para recibir al Kwami oscuro en sus brazos.

—Tikki —susurró.

—Ven, Plagg —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya vi donde escondes esa cosa apestosa.

Marinette observó a los Kwamis y luego volvió la vista al chico rubio. Se acercó a quitarle los zapatos y poder, finalmente, cubrirlo con una manta.

—No me dejes solo… —susurró el rubio, elevando la mano para que ella la tomara. La de cabellos azabache se acercó de nuevo a él, tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado.

—No me iré… aquí me quedaré.

Cuando finalmente, Adrien se quedó dormido, Marinette llamó a sus padres para pedirles permiso para pasar ahí la noche. No parecían muy convencidos en un inicio, pero tras explicarles bien la situación, accedieron, recordándole que ambos confiaban en ella.

Con Adrien aun durmiendo, Marinette solo caminó por la habitación sin saber qué hacer hasta que Plagg, repuesto, se ofreció a hacerle un tour privado.

—¿Quieres mostrarme algo? —el Kwami de la destrucción afirmó con decisión.

—Sí, he esperado por este gran momento —indicó, refregándose las manos—. ¡Taran! —exclamó, al momento que, frente a ella, la colección completa de figuras de acción de Ladybug y Chat Noir apareció.

—Eso es…

—Y el chico juega con ellas —afirmó. Marinette observó las muñecas de Ladybug y luego movió la cabeza hacia el chico que dormía— ¿Verdad que es infantil?

—Creo que es tierno —respondió, mirándolo aún más enamorada que antes.

—¡Argh! —protestó Plagg, pues él realmente quería avergonzar al muchacho y no hacer que la portadora de Tikki se embobará aún más— ¿Y qué tal el escritorio oculto con collage de Ladybug? —dijo, corriendo al computador. Aunque las tres pantallas mostraban una foto de Adrien con su madre, Plagg tocó algo que cambió la imagen a una de varias fotos de ella. Marinette se ruborizó completamente— Vergonzoso, ¿no? —la chica negó con la cabeza— ¿No?

—Ella tenía lo mismo con fotos de Adrien y no lo ocultaba —respondió Tikki.

—Oh —Plagg dejó flojos ambos brazos—, definitivamente son el uno para el otro —Tikki volvió a afirmar— Lo que tuvieron de ciegos, lo tienen de cursi.

Marinette volvió hacia Adrien, le tomó la mano y sonrió al notarla tibia. Ya no parecía tener tanta temperatura como antes.

—El uno para el otro, ¿eh? —dijo, acariciándole el rostro—. Quizás por eso, el que tú seas Chat Noir y yo Ladybug, me alegra demasiado… —elevó la mano de Adrien y se la besó, así como solía hacer el rubio con ella—… Hoy más que nunca.

…

Cuando Adrien despertó al día siguiente, sintiéndose renovado, observó con una sonrisa a la chica que dormía junto a él. La mano de ambos seguía enlazada por sus dedos.

Ella se había quedado.

Cuando las pocas personas con las que había crecido toda su vida, lo abandonaron, ella se quedó.

Marinette se había quedado con él, pese a todo, aun cuando pudo haberlo dejado, apenas se quedó dormido.

Con su mano libre, le acarició la mejilla.

Aquel día enfermo le abrió los ojos a una nueva realidad. Ella estaba con él, ella se había quedado por él… y ella sería el motivo por el que no se dejaría derrotar por nada de lo que su familia había hecho a sus espaldas.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Este capitulo en lo particular me encantó escribirlo, porque está tan bien justificado. Tanto Marinette como Adrien no parecen personas que pudieran enfermarse por cosas simples, así que en orden cronológico, Adrien se enfermó tras asimilar que Mayura era Nathalie, que Hawk Moth era su padre, que fue akumatizado, que Marinette siempre fue su Ladybug y más encima su madre está custodiada por la policía... Eso enferma y debilita a cualquiera. Creo que viéndolo de esa forma, como me dijeron una vez... Adrien siempre tendrá tendencia a sufrir mucho en mis fics… Pobrecillo...

Pero bue, espero que les haga gustado, mañana viene un capitulo bastante Light... Uno que explica porque Marinette se convierte en la guardiana de los Miraculous al final de esto :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 15 = Tendencias de animales

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

14 de Julio de 2019


	15. Día 15: Tendencia de Animales

**.**

**¡Una nueva semana, y ya llegamos a la mitad de este desafio! **

**Estoy emocionada, viene una semana de mucho fluff... la última semana es la más pesada xD **

**.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**.**

* * *

**Palabras 791**

**beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 15**

**~Tendencia de Animales~**

* * *

Ladybug se dejó caer sobre uno de los techos de la ciudad, sumamente agotada.

Un día, el maestro Fu llegó a ella con tres Miraculous: el de Dragón, el del Zorro y el del Ratón, y le pidió que los usara para patrullar la ciudad.

En un principio pensó que algo estaba por pasar, pero no, no había nada sospechoso. Fue el Kwami del dragón, Longg, quién le contó que aquello era una prueba. Tenía que ser capaz de utilizar los Kwamis de acuerdo a las distintas circunstancias que podrían originarse.

A la siguiente semana, fueron los Miraculous del Perro, el Caballo y el Cerdo.

Así, hasta que el mes completó, con once de los doce miraculous del Zodiaco Chino, pues solo ella tenía permitido portar más de un Miraculous a la vez. Su entrenamiento como futura Guardiana había comenzado.

—Toma —la voz de Chat Noir le hizo abrir los ojos, para observar al rubio enmascarado que, con una sonrisa, le entregaba una lata de refresco.

—Gracias —dijo, sentándose para tomar la lata—. Estoy muy cansada.

—Pero el resultado se está viendo —respondió, sentándose junto a ella—. Ya puedes cambiar de poder rápidamente, incluso la fusión de Miraculous es en menos tiempo que antes.

—Sí, no discuto eso, pero… —se dejó caer para apoyarse sobre el hombro del superhéroe—… no puedo del cansancio de usar tantos Miraculous diferentes.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Supiste que has iniciado una nueva moda?

—¿Cómo? —se enderezó para mirar al chico, quien había activado su Chat-phone para mostrarle un par de fotos de ella, que circulaban por la red, con los distintos prodigios y, al lado de las fotos, distintas prendas de vestir.

—Es una nueva tendencia de animales que has despertado en París —comentó con una sonrisa—. Mi padre no está para tener la exclusividad sobre ropa diseñada a base de los Miraculous, así que todos los diseñadores jóvenes han creado una moda diferente con tus nuevos looks.

Ladybug observó sorprendida como las fotos mostraban capas de lluvia muy similares a los trajes que vestía con cada Miraculous del Zodiaco, chalecos, incluso había piyamas con dichos trajes de superhéroe.

Un «Wow» escapó de sus labios ante aquella noticia. Había estado tan ocupada probando los distintos poderes que no había prestado atención a su alrededor.

—Tengo que confesar —dijo Chat Noir, guardando su vara—, que de todos los trajes de animales que tienes, el que más me ha gustado ha sido… —se detuvo sin dar una respuesta, generando que la chica de ojos celestes lo mirara de reojo, presa de la intriga.

—¿Cuál te ha gustado más? ¡Multimouse! —lo acusó con su dedo índice, pero obtuvo una negativa— ¿No? —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Crees que no notaba como me mirabas cuando lo usaba?

—No sé de qué habla, My lady —dijo, ignorando la mirada que quería inculparlo de algo que no había sido así. Él era una persona de sentimientos puros y leal, muy leal—, pero, mewfendes, Bugaboo. Tú eres mi favorita de todas las milagrosas Marinette que existen.

—¿Tengo que creerte? —comentó, ladeando la sonrisa. Algo en ella amaba cuando el chico le elevaba el espíritu y siempre quería más. Chat Noir había empezado a darse cuenta de eso y para él, era algo gratificante.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo, resignado—. He de confesar que tengo una favorita por sobre Ladybug —confesó finalmente, acercándose a la chica peligrosamente. El cansancio de ésta impidió que lo corriera como normalmente lo haría.

—¡Lo sabía! —frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi favorita? —comentó, ahora acercando su rostro al de Ladybug, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran tan rojas como el antifaz que lucía—. Esa que —le mostró su mano derecha— te cubre con este mismo material, que te viste de negro, alarga tu cabello en una larga trenza y… —sonrió ladeando la sonrisa— te convierte a ti, en mi gatita…

—Lady Noire… —susurró, tragando con dificultad por el acercamiento de Chat Noir.

—Esa misma —afirmó y luego se retiró para volver a su posición anterior, dejando el corazón de la pobre superheroina latiendo con fuerza—. Tengo que admitir que Plagg hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

—Es que soy su favorita —respondió, tratando de controlar su respiración, para sentarse una vez más al lado de Chat Noir.

—La de ambos, pero solo yo te amo —respondió con tanta sinceridad que tuvo una explosión corporal fulminante.

—¡Odio que me digas cosas así, de la nada! —dijo cubriéndose el rostro para que no la viera.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, pero realmente no lo lamentaba para nada. Ser capaz de generar eso en su querida Ladybug, era algo de lo que nunca se iba a cansar.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Esta semana tiene los capítulos más cursis de este par... x3 Prepárense para pura miel... Bueno, menos el de Mañana que es el inicio de Marinette con su plan contra Mayura y Hawk Moth pues se viene la pieza número 2 de este rompecabezas. Éste ya es de las últimas piezas, la número 28

.

Gracias por sus reviews : princessqueen /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Neko lila /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 16 = Akuma

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

15 de Julio de 2019


	16. Día 16: Akuma

**.**

**Otro capitulo breve, la verdad, en un inicio pensaba hacer un akuma aquí, o como Adrien es akumatizado pero luego investigando el significado de Akuma y de Amok quede O.O Pinche locos xD Así que hice esta breve introducción.**

**Este capitulo va entre Niñeros y Patrullaje ;) **

**.**

* * *

**Palabras 280**

**Beteado por PrincessQueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 16**

**~Akuma~**

* * *

Desde que Marinette había empezado a ser Ladybug, había enfrentado cada una de las situaciones que originaban los Akumas, pero era la primera vez que empezaba a preguntarse el origen de esto.

_¿Qué era un Akuma?_

Si bien el maestro Fu, en una de sus lecciones, le había explicado que no existían Miraculous malos, y que todos fueron creados en la mejora de la coexistencia entre los Kwamis y los humanos, ella tenía aún más dudas. ¿Cómo Hawk Moth aprovechaba los pensamientos oscuros? ¿Cómo tomaba tus energías negativas para convertirte en un lacayo de sus planes?

Todo el asunto estaba empezando a hacerle doler la cabeza, y más si sumaba a Mayura a su lista.

La palabra _Akuma_ era un referente a las energías oscuras, esas que si las dejas suelta se multiplican hasta ahogarte, como pasó cuando ella falló la primera vez; mientras que los _Amok_ eran un referente a los pensamientos destructivos.

¿Cómo ambos Miraculous podrían ser usados para el bien, cuando tenían esa carga consigo?

Los sentimientos y las emociones eran muy importantes para las personas, para la vida en sí.

Más que nunca, tenía que recuperar esos Miraculous y salvar a París de esos villanos.

Nooroo y Duusu debían estar sufriendo también y no podía seguir permitiéndolo.

Había tomado una decisión. Iba a acabar, de una vez por todas, con su enemigo.

No dejaría que ninguno de sus seres queridos volviera a ser akumatizado o poseído por un Amok…

Y aprovechando que Mayura se veía cada vez más y más lenta, irían por ella primero… Luego, irían tras el creador de los Akumas… en una batalla a todo o nada.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Oblivio, Revelación de Identidades, Tic Tac del Reloj, Rosa y Crush... Sí, vienen días bien cursis...

Pero curiosamente todo la parte de acción quedó para el final xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila /-/ Rebeca sz /-/ Dessirenya (¡Gracias!)

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 17 = Oblivio (Conectado con Perdido)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

16 de Julio de 2019

.

Pd: Cambié la portada del fic por una que me regalaron en Wattpad :3 ¡DiosaKitsune, gracias!


	17. Día 17: Oblivio

**.**

**Muy buenos días, iniciamos este día miercóles con una nueva actualización de este fic.**

**Cabe destacar, que los capitulos después de éste me gustan mucho :3**

* * *

**Palabras: 338**

**beteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 17**

**~Oblivio~**

* * *

Ladybug escapó de la escena despistando al akuma que la perseguía, llegando a la cima de la torre Montparnasse. Agitada, se escondió en un rincón, tratando de que su corazón se tranquilizara de alguna forma.

¿En qué mundo tan extraño vivía, que la verdad parecía estar gritándole en la cara todo este tiempo?

No pudo evitar pensar en el akuma de hace algún tiempo atrás: Oblivio. Aquel que les había borrado completamente la memoria y les había impedido recordar quienes eran.

¿Sería por eso que ella había accedido a que Chat Noir la besara? ¿Por qué era Adrien Agreste quien se ocultaba tras la máscara oscura de su compañero de batalla?

Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se golpeó consecutivamente.

Esa era la única explicación. Seguramente, ambos estuvieron como ellos mismos, incluso explicaría también, por qué tenía una llamada al móvil de Adrien, de las horas que no recordaba.

Siguió tratando de tranquilizar su corazón. Aquel día lograron salvar la situación, así que saber sus verdaderas personalidades no les había afectado. Ahora que sabía que Adrien amaba a Ladybug y no solo tenía una admiración como había creído todo este tiempo, significaba que, ¿él aceptaba a Marinette? Porque debió aceptarla, debió confiar en que ellos tenían un sentimiento en común, aun con sus mentes en blanco.

¿Y ella?

¿Podía aceptar que el chico coqueto que le bajaba la luna y el chico amable que la veía como una apreciada amiga, eran la misma persona?

No pudo seguir pensando, pues Plagg se paró frente a ella.

—Vas a tener que usar tu amuleto encantado, pronto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Es que usé el cataclismo en un edificio para retener un poco al «gato perdido»

Ladybug dirigió los ojos celestes al Kwami frente a ella. Más cosas encajaban en su mente, conforme iban pasando los minutos y se puso de pie. Ya no podía seguir huyendo de ese akuma y tenía que resolverlo, porque la persona más importante para ella… debía ser rescatada.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! xD Ese final me sonó tan Sakura xDD

Y así otra pieza revelada de la akumatización de Adrien :O Plagg lo dejó aprisionado con escombros xD Bien sutil...

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori /-/ Neko lila

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 18 = El Tic Tac del Reloj (Este capitulo tiene una frase que me gusta mucho mucho mucho)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

17 de Julio de 2019


	18. Día 18: Tic Tac

**.**

**Cuando escribí este capitulo fue como... ¿de verdad esto es una opción? Entonces se me imagino un silencio incomodo y el reloj de fondo...**

**A continuación les dejo el Día 18, pieza número 13**

**. En este capitulo hay una frase que me gusta mucho, ¿pueden descubrir cuál es?**

* * *

**palabras: 742**

b**eteado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 18**

**~El Tic Tac del Reloj~**

* * *

El «Tic-tac» del reloj de la sala de los Dupain-Cheng era el único sonido que se escuchaba, pese a que estaban reunidas ahí, cuatro personas.

Tras terminar de hablar de todos sus males y más tranquilos, Ladybug le había pedido a Chat Noir que la acompañara a casa por algo para comer. En un inicio, ambos se veían nerviosos de la idea de perder la transformación frente al otro, pero era algo que ya habían hecho de palabra.

Se habían escondido en un callejón cercano a la panadería y le pidieron a sus Kwamis que descansaran. Ambos miraron a sus portadores, en silencio, sin atreverse a comentar nada, ni siquiera Plagg, que sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando el chico.

Marinette observaba a Adrien, esperando sentir ese nerviosismo histérico que siempre se apoderaba de ella, pero no estaba. Sorprendida, miró al chico con más detenimiento, incluso se acercó a él más de la cuenta, haciendo que se sonrojara, pero nada. Su corazón si estaba agitado por la cercanía, pero no había nerviosismo.

—Adrien —y cuando pudo pronunciar su nombre, comprobó que tampoco había tartamudeo.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Vamos —le tomó de la mano con la misma confianza que tenía cuando era Ladybug y él la siguió con la misma lealtad de cuando era Chat Noir.

…

Ahora estaban sentados frente a los padres de la chica. Sabine los miraba con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, pero Tom estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente a Adrien. Él sabía que su hija amaba a ese chico y ver que realmente era correspondida, lo hacía sentir de una forma curiosa, quizás contento por su hija, pero preocupado por sus sentimientos. ¿Y sí volvía a sentirse herida?

Adrien pareció leerle los pensamientos, pues tomó la mano de Marinette y luego miró fijamente a Tom Dupain. Recordaba muy bien sus golpes como para querer volver a vivir algo así.

—Sé que esto es repentino, pero me gustaría solicitarles permiso para frecuentar a su hija —dijo, viendo a la chica que lo miraba, sorprendida. Ellos solo habían ido a comer algo, no a pedir permiso para salir.

—¡Adrien! —protestó la chica, sumamente avergonzada.

—¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa que, aunque parecía derretirla, también la encabronaba. Ahora Adrien era un perfecto equilibrio entre sus dos partes.

—¿Podemos conversar en privado? —le dijo, señalando con la cabeza, la escalera que daba a su habitación— Mamá, papá, dejaré la trampilla abierta…

—Sí, no te preocupes, cariño, confiamos en ti —dijo Sabine. Tom miró a la pareja subir las escaleras en silencio y cuando desaparecieron, al fin se volteó a su esposa con los ojos llorosos, pero de la emoción.

—¿Nuestra Marinette al fin tiene a su príncipe?

—Sí, sí, Tom —dijo Sabine, palmeando la mano derecha de su esposo—. Hay que esperar que su cariño dure tanto como el de nosotros…

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —protestó Marinette observando al rubio, al que lejos de importarle lo que le gritaba la chica, observaba la habitación. Hace tiempo que no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué hiciste con mis fotos? —preguntó.

—Las tengo guardadas, ahora respóndeme —y en eso, se caló abruptamente al ver la sonrisa traviesa del muchacho.

—Ay, my lady —se acercó a ella para abrazarla—, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, ahora que aun soy alguien... ¡Auch! —Marinette le había pegado en la espalda con algo de brusquedad.

—¡Tonto! —se aferró con fuerza a su espalda—. Siempre serás alguien para mí. No importa lo que haya hecho tu padre, o Nathalie —se separó un poco de él para poder ver esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban—. Quien eres conmigo es lo que me importa. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos en mi vida normal y mi compañero más leal en mi vida de superhéroe. Eres alguien irremplazable y no eres culpable de lo que hagan los demás.

—Marinette, yo… —pero la chica lo volvió a golpear— ¡Tienes la mano pesada!

—Lo sé y será más pesada si no te quedas callado —lo amenazó. Adrien sonrió sin ganas y se aferró a la chica, para volverla a abrazar.

De nuevo, el tic tac del reloj de la sala de los Dupain-Cheng, llenaba todos los espacios.

Porque, así como los minutos iban pasando, ese abrazo los recargaba de energía para todo lo que aún debían enfrentar.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¿Supieron cuál fue mi frase favorita?

"Le tomó de la mano con la misma confianza que tenía cuando era Ladybug y él la siguió con la misma lealtad de cuando era Chat Noir."

Creo que de todo lo que he escrito es de mis frases favoritas.

Y desde aquí empezamos con los capítulos que revelan la trama. Este capitulo va justo antes de cuando enfrentan a Gabriel como Hawk Moth y curiosamente, después del capitulo de Mañana xD

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ OtakuDenial (Muchas Gracias) /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 19 = Revelación de identidades

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

18 de Julio de 2019


	19. Día 19: Revelación de Identidades

**.**

**Nuevo día, nueva pieza ;) Ya van quedando menos...**

* * *

**palabras: 602**

**Revisado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 19**

**~Revelación de Identidades~**

* * *

La sonrisa que Ladybug veía en su compañero de aventuras era tan genuina que un gran peso de su alma se fue, junto con la idea de que aún se sintiera mal por todo lo vivido.

El chico tenía tomada la mano derecha de su lady, aferrándose a ella como si fuera un ancla en medio de toda la tormenta que representaba su vida.

—Por cierto, toma —le dijo la chica, tomando su yo-yo para sacar de ahí, el amuleto que Marinette le había regalado hace tiempo atrás—. Fue el objeto akumatizado, lo vi mientras me iba.

—¡Gracias! —dijo tomándolo con su mano libre—. Pensé que lo había perdido.

—Me dijiste que no me ponga celosa porque era importante para ti.

Chat soltó la mano de la superheroina para llevarla a la nuca.

—Verás… en mi vida diaria hay una chica, Marinette —le contó— ¿La recuerdas? Fue blanco de varios Akumatizados en este tiempo. Tú, incluso me has mandado a protegerla varias veces.

—Me acuerdo —afirmó.

—Ella me regaló este amuleto. Era la primera vez que iba a la casa de un amigo. También fue la primera vez que alguien me hacía un regalo de manera desinteresada —dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba la pulsera en su mano derecha. Ladybug sonrió—. Así que es un objeto muy importante para mí, por todo lo que aplica y por ser ella quien me lo dio —se acercó a ella, como si quisiera contarle un secreto—. No te pongas celosa, my lady, pero ella tiene un amuleto de la suerte hecho por estas manitas

—¿En serio? —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa— ¿Puedes hacer manualidades?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, apesto, pero ella lo recibió agradecida.

—Esa Marinette suena muy buena.

—Lo es —dijo, afirmando—. Ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a todos, buscando la solución a todo —volvió a sonreír—. Espero que no te moleste la comparación, pero es como una Ladybug sin máscara.

Ladybug no pudo evitar reír, con ganas, por aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó, un tanto confundido e incómodo. ¿Fue por algo que dijo?

—¿Qué pasaría si te digo que ella actúa como una Ladybug sin máscara porque es Ladybug con máscara?

—Eres Ma… —pero no terminó de hablar. Sabía que por un tema de seguridad debían seguir manteniendo sus nombres ocultos, pero le bastó ver la afirmación de la joven de cabellos azulados frente a él, para unir todas las piezas.

Ladybug se llevó la mano a su frente, derrotada.

—El maestro Fu me matará por esto.

—No creo —dijo el de traje oscuro, volviendo a tomar la mano de su compañera—, porque ahora que sabemos quién tiene el Broche de Moth y podemos ir a recuperarlo. Ya tenemos el del Pavo Real con nosotros… solo falta uno.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, aun con un poco de nervios.

—Estoy contigo —dijo afirmando el agarre de manos—. Si antes confiaba en ti, ahora mi confianza está a niveles descomunales.

—¿Niveles descomunales? —preguntó, confundida.

—Por supuesto —dijo, poniéndose de pie y de paso, levantándola a ella también—. Que el amor de mi vida resida en mi mejor amiga, es una suerte que no se debe desaprovechar —cuando vio que las mejillas de Ladybug se tornaban tan carmesí como su antifaz, sonrió—. Realmente estaba equivocado. Este amuleto —se lo volvió a mostrar—, me hace muy afortunado. Podré con todo porque tú estás a mi lado.

Ambos se miraron con decisión.

Y así debía ser. Mientras estuvieran juntos, podrían con todos los desafíos que se le pusieran enfrente.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Lamentablemente, Ladybug tiene razón, a Fu no le gustó nada eso jajajaja xD En fin, este capitulo viene entre consolar (26) y Tic tac (18)

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Rebecasz /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 20 = Crush

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

19 de Julio de 2019


	20. Día 20: Crush

**.**

**Que bonita forma de festejar los 101 reviews… con uno de mis capítulos favoritos que escribí.**

**Amo este capitulo con mi corazón! xD**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Palabras: 679**

**Revisado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 20**

**~Crush~**

* * *

Chat Noir no había tenido un amor a primera vista con Ladybug. La había visto como una compañera y aliada para su misión, hasta el momento en que la chica, tras unas bonitas palabras de su parte, tomó toda su inseguridad y caminó hacia los Akumas, que habían tomado el rostro de Hawk Moth, para demostrar que Paris la tenía a ella, que los tenían a ambos.

En ese momento, su corazón se aceleró y aunque comprendió que él era el compañero y no el protagonista de la cruzada heroica, poco le importó. Estaba más preocupado de que su corazón había empezado a irse de sus manos y con el tiempo, comprendió que había caído completamente flechado de la superheroina enmascarada.

Y aunque ella solo lo rechazaba, no perdía la esperanza. Algo dentro de él se la daba, pues eso que parecía haber empezado por un simple crush, un enamoramiento de algo perfecto que te armas en la cabeza, había madurado hasta convertirse en amor. Con el tiempo, ese deseo egoísta de que solo lo ame a él, cambio a desear verla feliz.

_Quien pensaría que la vida le tenía algo tan brillante entre tanta oscuridad._

Ladybug lo rechazaba por él mismo. Ella lo conocía en su vida real, estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado… a un escalón de distancia.

Su amada Ladybug y él había entrado en un curioso cuadrado donde las flechas apuntaban a todos los vértices, aunque no podía estar más feliz de que ella estuviera también ahí, en su vida civil.

Lo había agradecido cuando se paró a los pies de las escaleras del colegio y sin decir nada, ella se puso a su lado y le tomó la mano para darle fuerzas para ingresar, de una buena vez.

Y lo agradeció aún más, cuando el hecho de que entraran de la mano, había sido más relevante de lo que había pasado con su padre.

Comentarios había por todas partes, sobre el crush que Marinette había tenido por él, desde el momento en que le regaló algo tan simple como un paraguas.

Él había atrapado el corazón de su lady con su amabilidad. Nunca iba a conseguirlo con su coqueteo desmedido.

Y ella había tomado su corazón con su pose dominante, esa que pocas veces dejaba a relucir cuando estaba en su presencia.

Se rio con ganas cuando a la hora de almorzar fue con ella hacia la panadería para comer juntos.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso de comer pasta? —preguntó la chica confundida.

—Nada, Bugaboo —dijo, sonriéndole—. En realidad, pensaba en nuestros crush…

—¿Con nosotros mismos? —preguntó la de ojos celestes, a lo que él afirmó.

—Exacto.

—Sí, es bastante irónico si lo pensamos de esa forma. Nos correspondíamos, aunque lo negáramos —dijo la de coletas, abriendo la puerta de la panadería. Automáticamente, los padres de la chica aparecieron ante ambos con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Bienvenidos! —exclamaron al unísono.

Adrien sonrió cuando inmediatamente, frente a él, fue colocado un croissant recién salido del horno.

—¡Papá! —protestó Marinette— Venimos a almorzar no a merendar.

Mientras su lady discutía con sus padres, el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio observaba su croissant relleno de chocolate, antes de llevárselo a la boca y disfrutarlo.

Estaba delicioso.

Miró a su querida Bugaboo que lo veía con una clara molesta en sus ojos celestes, pero sus padres se veían complacidos de que le hubiera encantado el croissant.

Solo se rio apenado, contagiando a los mayores, mientras la chica suspiraba resignada, guiándolo hacia el departamento donde irían a almorzar.

—Mis padres te malcrían como un gato —protestó Marinette.

—Miau —respondió el rubio, causando que la chica dejara la seriedad por una escandalosa risa. A él le gustaba verla reír.

—Gracias —dijo de repente, confundiéndola.

—¿Por?

—Por tener ese enamoramiento por mí, todo este tiempo.

Marinette enrojeció y le dio la espalda abriendo la puerta. Y definitivamente, le encantaba verla sonrojada.

Porque ella era la lady de sus sueños… y por esas cosas del destino, la de su realidad.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Amo este capitulo tanto ;o;

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Rebecasz /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori

xD Sus reviews llegaron en el mismo orden que ayer xDD ¡Gracias por seguir aquí desde el capitulo 1!

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 21 = Rosas (Este cap es Miel xD)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

20 de Julio de 2019

PD: En mi página subiré el orden de las piezas ya reveladas :) Recuerda visitarme en ella ;)


	21. Día 21: Una Rosa

**.**

**Este capitulo es antes de Crush y después de Justiciero ;)**

* * *

**Palabras: 575**

**revisado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 21**

**~Una Rosa~**

* * *

Chat Noir caminaba por unas de las vigas más altas de la torre Eiffel, haciendo equilibrio. No es que estuviera intentando algún juego arriesgado… no, claro que no, sino más bien, estaba pensando como la vida parecía ser una cuerda floja de la que no sabes cuándo vas a caerte y lastimarte.

Él se había sentido pésimo durante ese periodo. Su padre se había entregado a las autoridades declarando que era Hawk Moth, y su madre, que finalmente había despertado del sueño profundo en el que se hallaba, había abogado por su padre, en más de una ocasión.

Emilie se sentía culpable de arrastrar a su marido a semejante acto, pero ambos habían acordado aceptar lo que la justicia dictaminada.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, mientras su mente se arremolinaba en los más depresivos pensamientos, la luz de una sonrisa lo volvía a la realidad.

Él sabía que en ambas versiones de sí mismo, contaba con las dos versiones de ella, pero nunca pensó en la más remota posibilidad de que fueran la misma chica.

Una muchacha risueña de ojos celestes, lo miraba en ese momento como si quisiera matarlo. Sonrió al ver la pose demandante de Ladybug, recordando que bajo esa mascara estaba la tímida Marinette que vio durante dos años.

Pensó en la cuerda floja una vez más. Si su familia era el vacío, ella, sin duda, era la cuerda floja que aún lo mantenía en sus cabales.

—My Lady —dijo finalmente, saltando para caer frente a ella— Al fin has venido.

—Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme como para anticipar nuestro reencuentro?

—El lunes volvemos al colegio y sé que será difícil… —la observó con una sonrisa, entregándole una rosa de color verde.

—¿Verde? —preguntó, al tomarla con la mano derecha.

—¡Sí! Verde… —le tomó la mano izquierda con sus dos manos—. Sabes, ¿por qué? —tras el gesto negativo de ella, sonrió— Porque el verde es el color de la esperanza, del equilibrio entre la mente y el cuerpo, y eso representas para mí en este momento, Bugaboo.

—Chat…

—Eres mi cable a tierra en este momento y la luz de la esperanza en el tormento, por la carga que me está pesando al ser un Agreste.

—Oh —ella se soltó para abrazarlo—, no pienses en todo eso, te lastima.

—No puedo evitarlo, My lady —contestó, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Yo estoy aquí, gatito, aquí estoy y no dejaremos que nada nos afecte mañana —afirmó— ¿Y sabes algo? Me encantó el color de la rosa.

—¿Por su significado? —preguntó, separándose de ella.

—No —negó, mirando la rosa una vez más para luego sonreírle al superhéroe frente a ella—, por tus ojos.

La sonrisa de Chat Noir se anchó, llevando las manos a su cabello y moviéndose como si la chica lo hubiera matado.

—No miento cuando digo que no sé cómo sobreviviré a esto —dijo, para luego bajar las manos a su pecho—. Me matarás, my lady.

—Puedo volver a ser fría contigo, si gustas —ante aquella frase, él se acercó para volver a abrazarla.

—Nada de eso —le sonrió—. Así estamos bien.

—Eso imaginé —dijo, también volviéndolo a abrazar, pero está vez, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Chat Noir. Ese se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Ladybug y, sin duda, lo había extrañado.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Cuando hice este capitulo, me puse a pensar mucho y a investigar los significado de las distintas rosas, pues no quería usar la típica roja... Y la idea se armo sola después... También muestra un poco como está la vida de Adrien... Y sí, por lo que dan a entender, para justicieros y para este capitulo, ellos se tomaron un tiempo para organizar sus ideas... también ésta ese capitulo. Faltan 10 piezas, y curiosamente quedo toda la acción para el final del mismo...

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Arashi Shinomori /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Guest /-/ Dessirenya (Gracias por avisar!) /-/ Rebecasz /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 22 = Beso de Amor Verdadero (Pueden adivinar para qué lo use?)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

21 de Julio de 2019

PD: En mi página se llama Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua, pueden encontrarla en Facebook, ando haciendo spoiler de C'est la vie también xD


	22. Día 22: Beso de Amor Verdadero

**¡Y empezamos los últimos capitulos donde están las grandes lagunas de este fic :)**

**¡Esta es la pieza número díez!**

**Después de oblivio... **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Palabras: 429**

**revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 22**

**~Beso de Amor Verdadero~**

* * *

Ladybug lanzó el yo-yo hacia el cielo, dejando salir muchas mariquitas que formaron un objeto que no tardó en caer en sus manos. Un corazón.

No necesito buscar a su alrededor para saber a qué se refería ese objeto. Era un referente al amor que se tenían, al amor entrecruzado que existía entre ellos dos.

Se sentía estúpida de solo pensar que lo rechazó tantas veces cuando en la realidad suspiraba por él, pero ya podrían tener sus crisis existenciales juntos después. Ahora debía salvarlo.

Observó al akumatizado frente a ella. Plagg había hecho un buen trabajo, inmovilizándolo.

—¡Déjame salir! —pedía el «Gato perdido». Plagg lo había nombrado así.

—No puedo, al menos que me entregues el objeto akumatizado —dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

—No te lo daré —la desafió, afirmando el agarre de los cascabeles, para atacarla, pero como su brazo estaba atorado, no llegó muy lejos.

—¿Qué tiene ahí? —preguntó Ladybug a Plagg— ¿Cuál es el objeto?

—Tu amuleto de la suerte —le susurró. Ante aquellas palabras, la superheroina se sonrojo, dejándose caer arrodillada frente al chico akumatizado.

—¿Por qué dejaste que el akuma entre en ese amuleto? —le preguntó. Aunque el chico seguía tratando de liberarse, de todas formas, respondió.

—Es algo importante para mí, aunque siento que lo he corrompido con mi mala suerte. No te ponga celosa, My lady.

Ladybug se rio, llamando la atención, tanto del Kwami como el chico frente a ella.

—Adrien —llamarlo por su nombre real, le parecía un sueño, pero se agachó aún más y sonrió—, creo que ese amuleto encierra más suerte de la que tú crees y voy a demostrártelo.

Con la valentía que había demostrado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su compañero cayó con Cupido Negro, se acercó a él para besarlo. No hubo necesidad de romper la sonaja de cascabeles porque la pulsera se purificó sola, soltando al akuma.

Cuando Adrien abrió los ojos creyó que moriría de la felicidad que sentía, de estar siendo besado por el amor de su vida.

—¡El akuma! —la voz de Plagg, gritándoles detrás, hizo que la chica saliera del trance del beso y se separara del rubio para lanzar su yo-yo y atrapar a la mariposa oscura.

Cuando la purificó y volvió todo a la normalidad, regresó su mirada al rubio que se abrazaba al Kwami de la destrucción. No había dudas, Adrien había sido siempre su compañero de aventuras.

Por eso sus besos siempre lograban regresar al otro a la normalidad… Realmente, eran besos de amor verdadero.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Muchas gracias a Dessirenya y a Cerimonia Rossa por resaltarme los errores de mi rinconcito en los capitulos pasados- Eso quiere decir que si leen lo que escribo aquí. Muy bien.

La verdad, cuando pensé en este capitulo lo hice porque me encantaría que en Chat Blanc pasara algo así ;o; Pero es poco probable que nos den dos besos LadyNoir en una temporada ;o; Y no sé porque tengo esa sensación de que la depresión de Marinette producto por la Titiritera 2 será el hilo conductor de los últimos cinco capítulos... xD Y si no pasa así, bien podría convertirlo en fic (?)

En fin, empezamos por los capítulos más dramáticos de este especial... Empezando mañana con Atacar por sorpresa y terminando el sábado con Servicio a la Comunidad. Al menos los tres últimos son bonitos :3

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Cerimonia Rossa /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori /- / OtakuDenial (Sep, soy Sire xD) /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Neko lila /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 23 = Ataque por Sorpresa (Aquí está por fin, el plan de Ladybug)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

22 de Julio de 2019


	23. Día 23: Ataque Sorpresa

**¡Y llegamos a otra pieza importante de este rompecabezas!**

**Falta poquito ya... **

**Les dejo con la pieza 4, entre Patrullaje y Amuleto Malo ;) **

* * *

**Palabras: 850**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 23**

**~Ataque Sorpresa~**

* * *

Todos estaban en su posición. Chat Noir junto con Queen Bee aguardaban desde distintos puntos de la plaza, y Ladybug estaba escondida a la espera del akuma que no tardaría en llegar.

La pelea que Nino y Alya estaban actuando, cada vez parecía más y más real.

Ladybug apretó los labios, ¿sus amigos estarían bien? Hasta Chat Noir lamentaba aquella escena, pensando si debía ir a consolar a Nino tras el plan.

Cuando la pelea llegó a un punto de ebullición, el aleteo de la mariposa oscura y la pluma azulada la alertaron, mientras iban acercándose a sus compañeros. Ladybug no perdió el tiempo, saltando frente a ellos para atrapar tanto el Akuma como al Amok, dentro de su yo-yo, haciéndole frente a Mayura.

La villana frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, olfateando la trampa a la que había caído. Trató de retroceder, pero la vara extendida de Chat Noir le cortó completamente el paso.

—¿A dónde vas, pitufa? —exclamó el rubio, saltando frente a la mujer—. Tienes algo que nos pertenece y quisiéramos recuperarlo.

—¡Nunca! —fue lo único que pronunció, cerrando su abanico para usarlo como arma. Chat Noir se defendió sin mayor inconveniente, notando claramente que los movimientos de Mayura eran lentos, por lo que podía leerlos con facilidad.

Aunque trató de escapar por un par de casas, Chat Noir la persiguió sin darle tiempo a reponerse.

—¡Te dije que tienes algo que nos pertenece! —volvió a decirle, dándole una patada que la lanzó varias casas hacia atrás, azotándola contra una chimenea— ¡No podrás huir! —aprovechó el ataque de tos de la villana para aprisionarla con su vara— ¡Ahora, Queen Bee! —pidió Chat Noir, sabiendo que la rubia lo seguí de cerca.

—¡Veneno! —exclamó, cayendo desde el cielo para atacar el cuello de Mayura que quedó paralizada de inmediato.

—La tenemos —dijo Chat, soltando la vara. Algo fatigado, miró a su amiga de la infancia con una sonrisa— Gracias, Queen Bee —la rubia solo movió los hombros ratificando que ella era la mejor—. No podemos permitir que nos robes de nuevo esto, así que… ¡Cataclismo! —su poder de destrucción invadió su mano derecha, pero solo tocó el prendedor que Mayura tenía en el medio del pecho, con el dedo índice.

—Veamos quien es ésta… —exclamó Queen Bee, mientras Chat Noir recogía los pétalos en lo que se había convertido el prendedor del Pavo Real— ¡No puede ser!

Ante la expresión de su vieja amiga, Chat Noir observó a la rubia para luego sentir como las piernas le fallaban por la mujer que yacía desmayada en los brazos de Queen Bee.

—Es Nathalie —le informó—. Es la tutora de Adrien y mano derecha de Gabriel Agreste.

—Nathalie —el chico rubio se acercó a la mujer, aturdido. ¿Qué significaba eso? — Chloé —la llamó.

—¡Que soy Queen Bee! —protestó.

—Por favor —le dijo, ignorando su berrinche—. Llévatela al hospital y no dejes que Ladybug se entere de esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por favor! —exclamó con tono autoritario— ¡Llévatela a un hospital! Luego pregúntame lo que quieras…

—De acuerdo —dijo, desconfiada. Tomó a Nathalie en sus brazos y se fue hacia el Hospital Central.

—Nathalie… —volvió a susurrar el chico, observando el Miraculous.

—¡Chat! —la voz de Ladybug hizo que apretara los pétalos y volteara a verla con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Lo recuperé —le mostró los trozos del Miraculous en su mano.

—¿Y quién era?

—La verdad, nadie conocido —mintió, sintiéndose un cobarde. «Lo siento, My lady»

—¡Lo importante es que ya lo recuperamos! —tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó esperando por el objeto que los ayudaría a reparar el Miraculous— ¿Gafas? —confundida, observó el resultado del amuleto con mucha curiosidad. Chat en cambio, sintió el peso de aquel elemento. Gafas, como las que Nathalie usaba… Apretó los labios.

—¿Chat estás bien?

—¡Sí, my lady! —exclamó con una sonrisa— Recuperamos uno de los Miraculous, ¿cómo no estar bien? —decidió cambiar de tema— ¿Y qué tal la pareja que peleaba en el parque?

—Bien —comentó, con una sonrisa—, por un momento me preocupé, pero tienen una relación sólida…

—¿Cómo nosotros? —bromeó, siendo alejado por la mariquita, que solo sonrió divertida.

—¡No me hagas perder el tiempo! —exclamó, tirando de una vez por todas las gafas hacia el cielo. El Miraculous en mano de Ladybug volvió a tomar el aspecto de la cola de un Pavo Real genuino— Iré a llevárselos al maestro —informó— ¿Y el de Chloé?

—Ella, me lo pasará en uno momento, es que quería hablar con Pollen un rato —se disculpó—. Mea Culpa, lo recuperaré en breve —dijo sonriendo.

—Chat —lo detuvo de la cola—, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—¡Claro! —volvió a exclamar— ¡Aun no olvido que me debes una cena, my lady!

La superheroina soltó el aire por la nariz y negó con la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego, pero cuando se alejó en busca de Chloé, lo observó con preocupación. Sentía que Chat Noir, de alguna forma, había sido herido, como si hubiera recibido un ataque sorpresa que no se esperaba.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

¡Chan! Aquí está porque nuestro rubio favorito estaba todo deprimido en "Amuleto Malo" Pues, él y Chloé son los únicos que sabían (de momento) que Nathalie era Mayura :O

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Neko lila /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste /-/

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 24 = Rendirse (El por qué de la akumatización de Adrien)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

23 de Julio de 2019


	24. Día 24: Rendirse

**.**

**Y nos acercamos a la última semana de este fic ;o; **

**Lo extrañaré mucho... pero eso no significa que se salvarán de mí xD **

**Aun tengo one shot que publicar y un nuevo long fic xDDD**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo ;)**

* * *

**Palabras: 364**

**Revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 24**

**~Rendirse~**

* * *

El aleteo de un Akuma cercano no lo hizo mover de su posición. Chat Noir elevó la mirada hacia la mariposa teñida con la maldad de Hawk Moth. Él ya había pasado por eso y conocía bien como obraba aquel personaje.

Chat Noir suspiró pesadamente y flexionó la pierna derecha, dejando la izquierda colgando del risco de la torre Montparnasse.

Los pensamientos seguían arremolinándose en su cabeza, pero tomó una decisión: se iba a rendir y comprobar de primera fuente, que aquello fuera real.

—Destranformación —pidió, para segundos después, dejar salir a Plagg del anillo. El Kwami no tardó en verlo con preocupación—. Tú que la conoces, ve con My lady —susurró con melancolía—, dile que me perdone por lo que voy a hacer… pero que creo en ella completamente.

Plagg no alcanzó a decir nada cuando el rubio elevó la mano que mantenía apretado el amuleto de cuencas celestes, verdes y rosadas, para que el akuma lo poseyera.

—¡Vete por favor! ¡Trae a Ladybug! —volvió a pedir, cuando cayó hacia atrás producto de la presión del akuma.

—Voy por ella —sin dudarlo, el Kwami se alejó velozmente, obligándose a no mirar hacia atrás. Debía confiar en él.

El Kwami sintió en todo su ser cuando la akumatización de Adrien terminó. El dolor que él estaba sintiendo, lo recorrió completamente.

Se apuró a llegar a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng y por suerte, encontró a Ladybug a punto de lanzar su yo-yo.

—¡Ladybug! —exclamó el Kwami, cayendo agotado en las manos de la chica de la máscara roja.

—¿Qué pasó Plagg? —preguntó, al observándolo tan agitado.

—Mi… portador… —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Se dejó dominar por el poder del akuma —agregó Plagg, ya repuesto, tomando sus propios bigotes para jalarlos con rabia— ¡Otra vez dejé que akumatizaran a mi chico! ¡Soy el peor de los Kwami!

Ladybug observó al Kwami, acariciándolo. Ella había sentido, de alguna forma, que su compañero no la estaba pasando bien y había decidido dar una vuelta por si lo veía… No había estado equivocada.

—¡Vamos! —le dijo, volviendo a tomar su yo-yo— ¡Rescatemos a Chat Noir!

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y aquí tenemos la primera parte de la akumatización de Adrien, Para que se hagan una idea es "Ataque Sorpresa, Amuleto Malo, Rendirse, Sacrificio, Perdido, Oblivio y Beso de Amor Verdadero. Solo falta que conozcan Sacrificio que sale el 26 :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Neko lila /-/ Rebecaszx2 /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Arashi Shinomorix2 /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Amo del vacio.

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 25 = Derrota a Hawk Moth (Más y más sufrimiento para Adrien xD)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

24 de Julio de 2019


	25. Día 25: Derrota de Hawk Moth

**.**

**Lo sé, lo sé...**

**Adrien sufre, Shaoran Sufre, Ash Sufre, Roy sufre, Darien sufre xD**

**No puedo evitarlo, pues curiosamente estos protas siempre tienen un transfondo más manejable al sufrimiento que el de la prota con quien los shippeo xD**

**En fin, ya nos quedan poquitas piezas, ésta va antes de Lágrimas y después del "Tictac del reloj" **

**¡Nos estamos leyendo abajo! **

* * *

**Palabras: 683**

**Revisado: Princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 25**

**~Derrota a Hawk Moth~**

* * *

Cuando Adrien recibió una llamada de su padre, sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba así que, portando los trajes de Chat Noir y Ladybug, la pareja de superhéroes se dirigió hasta la mansión Agreste.

Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue que las puertas de entrada estuvieran abiertas como si estuvieran esperándolos. Lo segundo, es que no había señales del guardaespaldas del chico, además, sabían que Nathalie aún permanecía internada.

Desconfiados, prepararon sus armas para ingresar por si eran presos de una trampa, pero no, solo encontraron a Gabriel Agreste de espalda a ellos, observando el cuadro familiar que había vuelto a ser reemplazado.

Chat Noir avanzó dos pasos, inconscientemente, al ver ese cuadro de nuevo ahí.

—Siempre he pensado que ese cuadro se ve preciso en ese lugar —exclamó, aun sin voltear a verlos—. El cuadro familiar, muestra de la unión que los tres tenemos… de nuestra familia —finalmente, observó a los jóvenes frente a él—. ¿No lo piensas así, Adrien? —le preguntó, pero el chico ni se inmutó—. Anda, sácate ese traje y conversemos —pidió.

—No lo haré —e instantáneamente se puso frente a Ladybug, en posición de defensa— ¿Crees que la dejaría a merced tuya? No lo sueñes, padre. —dijo, cruzando la vara frente a él.

—Entiendo que la defiendas —dijo, ladeando la cabeza—. Yo también he hecho todo esto por el amor de mi vida —Ladybug notó como todo el cuerpo de Chat Noir se tensó frente a ella—… Por tu madre… por Emilie —y sin más, le lanzó el cristal ovalado que tenía en su cuello, la forma camuflada del broche de Moth.

El del traje oscuro lo tomó en su mano izquierda y se lo pasó a Ladybug.

—Ábranlo —le pidió. La chica de traje moteado, lo abrió sin mayor inconveniente, y ambos reconocieron la foto de quien estaba ahí dentro— ¿Ves que no miento?

—¡Nooroo! —exclamó Ladybug, elevando el broche de Moth, el Kwami morado apareció ante ellos para luego ingresar al broche, al que le salieron cuatro alas alargadas. Tras eso, lo ocultó dentro de su yo-yo mágico.

—No estés tan desesperada, Ladybug —comentó, elevando las manos—. Aquí me tienen. Hawk Moth ya no existe…

—¿Y qué hay de mi madre? —exclamó el rubio, empuñando su vara como si se tratara de un florete.

—Quien iba a pensar que tantas clases de esgrimas se usarían en mi contra.

—¡Padre! —exclamó, tocando el botón de su vara que se extendió hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los lentes del diseñador— ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Qué hay de mi madre?

—Si hubieras venido a casa tras tu akumatización, quizás la hubieras visto —llevó las manos a su espalda una vez más—. Cuando el cataclismo destrozó el prendedor del Pavo Real y luego, reconstruido por la cura milagrosa, Emilie despertó —informó, cerrando los ojos y apretando las manos ocultas tras él—. Yo la tenía en un lugar, oculta, esperando por este día, pero ella al verse encerrada, perdió el juicio. No alcance a sacarla de su urna de cristal, cuando se desmayó en mis brazos.

—¿Qué demonios? —soltó la vara con toda la intensión de enfrentar a su padre mano a mano, pero Ladybug se lo impidió.

—Chat, por favor…

—¿Pero lo estás escuchando? —preguntó, desesperado— ¿Lo has escuchado también, Ladybug? —ella afirmó.

—Lo sé, pero déjalo terminar de hablar.

—De acuerdo —indicó, aspirando profundo para luego volver su mirada verde a su padre—. Te escuchamos.

—Tu madre no está aquí. Está en el hospital.

—¿En el hospital? —sintió el pánico recorrerlo entero.

—En el mismo donde está Nathalie —y ni bien soltó aquella frase, el rubio recogió su vara y salió de la mansión a toda prisa.

—Ladybug —la llamó, y ella volteó a ver al hombre que aún se mantenía en el descanso de la escalera—, te lo encargo mucho.

La superheroina moteada no respondió y solo afirmó con su cabeza, para salir a perseguir a su compañero.

Aquella fue una derrota a Hawk Moth, amarga.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y esta es la amarga derrota a Hawk Moth, pues prácticamente es un enfrentamiento verbal entre padre e hijo. Me imaginé tan clarita la imagen de Chat Noir apretando su vara para que quede a milímetros de su padre, ¡Ah! xD Me encantó escribir este capitulo, el que sigue será como Adrien descubre que su padre es Hawk Moth y viceversa.

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Rebecasz /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 26 = Sacrificio (Otra vez, más y más sufrimiento para Adrien xD)

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

25 de Julio de 2019


	26. Día 26: Sacrificio

**.**

**.**

**Y bueno, con esta, todas las partes de la akumatización de Adrien ya fueron liberadas.**

**Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**Palabras: 307**

**Revisado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 26**

**~Sacrificio~**

Cuando finalmente Hawk Moth tomó posición de Chat Noir, se sorprendió desagradablemente. ¿Chat Noir era su hijo? El pánico lo envolvió tan rápido, que perdió el control sobre el akuma.

—Adrien… —susurró.

—Así que me conoces… —dijo, prestándole atención a su voz. ¿Cómo no lo había notado la primera vez? O quizás sí, pero lo había olvidado, producto de la cura milagrosa de Ladybug.

—Déjame… déjame quitarte el…

—¡No! —se negó con ambas manos en sus oídos—. No me quitarás el poder que voy a obtener de ti, padre.

—Adrien —suplicó Hawk Moth—, escúchame, hago esto por nosotros… ¡Tienes que creerme!

—Y te creo, padre —sonrió, cerrando los ojos—. Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí y por eso, me sacrificaré por ambos —completó, para dejar que el poder del akuma lo invadiera completamente.

El color gris, muestra de su tristeza, lo cubrió completamente. Sus cabellos y ojos se tornaron negros, y su rostro adquirió un tono blanco papel.

Observó el objeto que tenía en su mano. Había adquirido la forma de un pandero de cascabeles y confundido por su poder, lo movió hacia adelante. Un rayo plateado salió disparado hacia la gente que pasaba por la calle, dejándolos completamente en blanco y negro.

Bajó para ver el resultado de su poder. Los afectados lucían deprimidos así que volvió a ver los cascabeles con una sonrisa. Su poder era hacer sentir a todo el mundo, la tristeza y decepción que él sentía en todo su ser.

Porque durante todo ese tiempo, había estado luchando contra su padre. Él, Gabriel Agreste, el ser que más admiraba en el mundo… era el villano de la historia.

—¡Chat! —giró un poco y la vio. La chica que tanto amaba enfundada en ese traje rojo carmesí…. ¿Cómo se vería en blanco y negro?

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y Paff, así fue como Adrien pasó a convertirse en el gatito perdido... fue para darle una lección a su padre. :)

Ya queda tan poquito... ¡

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Rebecasz /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Neko lila /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 27 = Consolar (Cuando Chat enfrente a Lady tras su akumatización... )

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

26 de Julio de 2019


	27. Día 27: Consolar

**.**

**Ahora sí entramos en la recta final ;o; **

**Eso quiere decir que falta poco para que conozcan mi nueva tragica aventura del mal xDD**

**Digo, mi nuevo fic :)**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo abajo!**

* * *

**Palabras: 435**

**Revisado: princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 27**

**~Consolar~**

* * *

Chat Noir subió hasta la cima de la torre Eiffel en espera de que su lady volviera de darle de comer a su Kwami. No sé sentía mal por su accionar como akumatizado porque no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, había sido servicial con su dama desde el momento en que ella apareció junto a él.

Le molestaba la idea de que no quisiera darle el Miraculous para ambos huir a una isla desierta, pero al menos había recibido otro beso de la chica y eso lo tenía en una nube rosada que ignoró cuando la dueña de sus suspiros volvió a ponerse a su lado.

—¡Chat! —lo llamó y él elevó su mirada verde, totalmente enamorado. ¿Podía amar más a esa mujer?

—¿Sí, my lady?

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en la viga.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa. La chica lo miró escéptica— ¡Realmente, estoy muy bien! —exclamó, ampliando la sonrisa, pero Ladybug no cambió su mirada desconfiada.

—Aunque me digas que estás bien —extendió su mano hasta apoyarla en el pecho del joven—, aquí no lo estás. ¿Cómo puedes estarlo después de descubrir todo?

Chat la miró fijamente. Sentía sus ojos arder de una forma muy extraña.

—Confía en mí… —pudo ver como el rubio bajaba la cabeza tomándose las manos. El movimiento de sus hombros indicaban que estaba dispuesto a llorar.

Su Marinette interna estaba desesperada, pero agradecía ser Ladybug en ese momento. Llevó su mano a la nuca de su compañero y lo atrajo hacia ella para apoyar la frente del muchacho en su hombro.

—Estoy aquí para ti —le susurró—. No temas admitir que es duro, llora si hace falta. Aquí está tu lady para consolarte.

Y tomando muy enserio las palabras de la chica, Chat Noir soltó todas las lágrimas que llevaba acumulada desde hace dos días. Todo su dolor y su pesar se iban con las lágrimas que desprendían sus ojos que, por la máscara, generaba un pequeño arroyo en sus mejillas.

Ladybug se mantuvo en esa posición, deslizando su mano por la espalda del chico, buscando consolarlo; comprendiendo, por fin, el constante actuar de su compañero. El Adrien que acostumbraba ver, era una pantalla de lo correcto, de lo que su padre quería que fuera, y Chat Noir, una pantalla de perfecto, quien ocultaba sus miedos e inseguridades creando un ser totalmente ególatra. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos dos era el verdadero Adrien Agreste.

El verdadero Adrien Agreste estaba ahora en sus brazos, desahogándose, demostrando que era una persona vulnerable, igual que cualquier ser humano.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Este capitulo es el anterior a "Revelación de Identidad" xD Ahora saben el contexto y porqué Ladybug estaba tan sensible que terminó revelándose xDD

Esta línea ya está completa :3 En la tarde subiré a mi página las piezas que faltan, pero ya es puro después de esto, ya sin mucho drama... :)

El del 29 sobre todo es mi favorito xDD

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Neko lila /-/ darkdan-sama /-/Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 28 = Servicio a la Comunidad.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

27 de Julio de 2019


	28. Día 28: Servicio a la Comunidad

**.**

**Un nuevo capitulo para leer ;)**

* * *

**Palabras: 440**

**Revisado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 28**

**~Servicio a la Comunidad~**

* * *

Los disfraces de Ladybug y Chat Noir habían quedado idénticos. Mucha gente los saludó sin notar la diferencia, pero había algo que no tenían sin los Miraculous: su seguridad. Y no era por la magia, sino de sus Kwamis.

Tikki y Plagg eran sus compañeros, los que les daban la fuerza para poder con toda esa responsabilidad, y su ausencia se sentía.

Se detuvieron en un callejón para tratar de recuperar sus energías. París estaba completamente de fiesta: carteles negros y verdes, por un lado, y rojos de motas negras por otro. Cerraron los ojos, dejando que la algarabía de la ciudad del amor los recargara.

Tenían que poder con eso, sus Kwamis se lo habían dicho muchas veces: ellos eran los superhéroes con o sin máscara.

Aspiraron profundo y cuando iban a salir del callejón, una figura apareció frente a ellos y los sorprendió.

—Hay dos seres que quieren verlos —dijo el maestro Fu, sin dejar que los chicos pronunciaron nada.

—¡Marinette! —Tikki voló muy rápido a prenderse de la mejilla de su portadora— Marinette… —volvió a decir, muy apenada.

—Tikki —Marinette estaba petrificada en su lugar.

—¡Adrien! —Plagg hizo lo mismo, pero se apegó al pecho de su portador—. Extrañe tu olor a queso —dijo, aspirando su aroma.

—Yo también te extrañé —comentó Adrien, llevando la mano derecha al Kwami.

—¿Qué tal sus vacaciones de superhéroes? —preguntó el maestro Fu. Marinette y Adrien se miraron sin comprender.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Marinette, confundida.

—Ambos pasaron por mucho —dijo, entregándole a ambos, los portamiraculous que encerraban sus respectivos Miraculous—. Creí que era mejor que descansaran un poco y pudieran afrontar todo, juntos, sin recurrir a la magia. Estoy seguro que les ha sido de ayuda —cuando vio la mirada que sus elegidos se dieron, supo que no estaba equivocado. Nunca se había equivocado con ellos—. Bien, les regreso sus Miraculous para que asistan a su fiesta y la disfruten, pero eso sí… —les advirtió, observando como ambos ya se los habían colocado y esperaban por la orden de transformación—… portar un Miraculous no es solo luchar contra villanos, es un servicio a la comunidad. Deben ayudar cuando se requiera y estar siempre dispuestos a solucionar lo que se presente. Aprendan a balancear ambas vidas y no se permitan volver a colapsar.

Tras la afirmación de los jóvenes, sonrió, permitiéndole la transformación. Cuando se retiraron, alegres de volver a estar con sus Kwamis, Wayzz apareció sobre el hombro del guardián.

—¿Está seguro que era un buen momento?

—Sí —afirmó—, ahora solo falta terminar de entrenar a Marinette…

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y así, los chicos recuperaron sus Kwamis :) Este capitulo es antes de Ayuda y después de "Estilos de Peinados" Fu no era malo, solo quiso darle un respiro a ellos, quitándole la responsabilidad de los Miraculous por un momento.

¡Ahora sí, ya nos quedan tres :)

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 29 = Intercambio de Kwamis (Muaja, éste me encanta)

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

28 de Julio de 2019


	29. Día 29: Intercambio de Kwamis

**.**

**Y ya solo quedan 2... ;o; **

**No tengo mucho que decir, disfrutenlo ;) **

**.**

* * *

**Palabras: 990**

**revisado por princessqueen **

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 29**

**~Intercambio de Kwamis~**

* * *

Adrien abrió los ojos cuando sintió un ruido en la ventana de su habitación, la cual estaba un poco abierta, porque estaba seguro que la había dejado cerrada.

Se puso de pie y salió hacia el living comedor, donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Hola, hijo —saludo Emilie, entregándole un vaso con jugo de naranja— ¿qué tal dormiste?

—Bien —respondió, cubriendo su bostezo con la mano derecha—. Perdón —en eso volvió a mirar su mano. Algo faltaba ahí— Mamá, ¿entraste a mi habitación?

—No, hijo —respondió—, si siquiera me he asomado por tu cuarto. ¿Pasó algo?

—No —dijo, terminándose el vaso de jugo para volver a su habitación—. ¿Plagg? —llamó, apenas cerró la puerta—. Tengo queso extra apestoso para ti —canturreó, pero el Kwami oscuro no se presentó ante él. Entró en pánico. ¿Le habían robado su Miraculous? —instintivamente se llevó las uñas a la boca— ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Marinette? —sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación hasta que notó una pequeña caja hexagonal que conocía muy bien. Se apresuró a tomarla y cuando la luz brillante desapareció, no se encontró con Plagg, sino con Tikki.

—Hola, Adrien —lo saludó, suspirando con pesadez—. Marinette te dejó una nota.

Sin quitar sus ojos de la Kwami, tomó la nota que estaba bajo el portamiraculous.

«Buenos días. Que sueño tan profundo tiene el gatito, ¿eh? Le he robado su Miraculous mientras dormía y ni cuenta se ha dado. ¿Estabas teniendo un bonito sueño del que no querías despertar? Bueno, como sea, hoy es día de prueba y toca intercambio de Kwamis, ¿quieres entrenar conmigo? Sé que te será difícil resistir a esta gatita, pero necesito a mi compañero para esto. ¿Podrá Mr. Bug acudir en mi ayuda?»

Tikki lo observó, las mejillas del rubio se habían ruborizado a un tono que le preocupó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. El rubio afirmó, tomando los pendientes.

—Sí, y creo que estaré mejor en un rato más.

Tras tomar desayuno, se despidió de su madre informándole que iba a salir con Marinette. Emilie sonrió, deseándole que le vaya bien.

Sin perder tiempo se transformó en Mr. Bug, yendo en búsqueda de la chica.

…

Lady Noire estaba en la torre Eiffel girando su trenza como si fuera su yo-yo. Observaba como la gente que visitaba aquella estructura de metal, llevaba cosas de la nueva colección «Ladybug: Zodiaco» como habían nombrado la tendencia de animales que se había formado hace un mes y estaba en pleno auge. Ella también había estado inspirada con todo aquello, pero aún no había publicado nada a pesar de la insistencia de Alya para que mostrara sus ideas.

Sonrió cuando sintió el sonido característico de su yo-yo y tras eso, Mr. Bug apareció frente a ella.

—Te esperaba, my míster… —dijo, bajando la cabeza como si lo reverenciara. Mr. Bug apretó los dientes ante aquel acto. Esa era otra de las razones por la que le encantaba esta combinación. Plagg despertaba algo en Marinette, siendo Lady Noire, que lo emocionaba mucho.

—Ya llegué, gatita, ¿qué necesitas?

La muchacha soltó su cabellera para tomar la vara de su espalda y extenderla al triple de su tamaño.

—¿Qué te parece una lucha uno a uno?

—¿Vas a pelear conmigo? —dijo, sorprendido.

—Obviamente —respondió con una sonrisa, girando la vara en su mano derecha con gran habilidad—, ¿tienes miedo?

El rubio sonrió.

—Ya quisieras…

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a pelear por las vigas de la torre Eiffel, generando un gran espectáculo para la gente que visitaba el lugar, quienes que no podían sacar la vista de aquel enfrentamiento.

Los espectadores no tardaron en corear el nombre de Lady Noire, haciendo que la heroína de traje de gato sonriera con mayor entusiasmo, para atacar al chico que se protegía girando el yo-yo.

—No te limites a protegerte —protestó la chica, tratando de desestabilizar el escudo que generaba yo-yo—, tienes que atacarme también.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó, señalando con la mirada el piso en el que se encontraban. Una gran muchedumbre se juntó, incluida Nadja Chamack.

—Oh, espera —dijo, deteniendo el ataque para acercarse a la periodista.

—¡Lady Noire! —exclamó, poniéndole el micrófono casi en la cara— ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué pelean?

—Hola, Nadja, solo estamos practicando —movió su mano frente a ella—. Ustedes saben, para no perder la costumbre.

—Oh —soltó la periodista, confundida—. O sea que, ¿no están teniendo una disputa de amantes?

—¿Qué? —las mejillas de la superheroina se colorearon rápidamente— ¡Claro que no! —respondió, molesta—. Solamente es una batalla de entrenamiento y lo hicimos visible para que no pensaran cosas que no eran… aunque veo que igual lo hicieron —su vara sonó así que la observó, abrió el mensaje y luego miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

—Nuestras disculpas, Lady Noire —se lamentó la reportera—. ¿Algo que quieras decir, aprovechando la cámara? Mucha gente te ha visto estas semanas con muchos nuevos diseños.

—Estoy entrenando en caso de que alguna amenaza vuelva a atacar París —respondió, guardando la vara— y también, por si alguien que quiere ir contra la ley, sepa a que tenerse, porque todavía estamos aquí para ayudar a la policía.

—Gracias —cuando la mujer, cortó la entrevista, la chica se despidió, volviendo con Mr. Bug que ocultaba su sonrisa tras el yo-yo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo, pero no se podía de la risa. Lady Noire tomó la vara y le mostró el mensaje que le había enviado.

_«¿Disputa de amantes? Wow, ya estamos a otro nivel, Chatonette.»_

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio y la chica aprovechó el descuido, para barrer los pies del muchacho con la vara— ¡Eso es trampa! —protestó el rubio.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no? —y sin más, saltó de la torre con su vara— Sí quieres recuperar a Plagg, atrápame si puedes…

—¡Cuenta con eso! —protestó, lanzando el yo-yo para salir a perseguirla.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Me encantaría que Marinette como Lady Noire tomara la coquetería de Plagg, sería tan divertido ver al otro muriendo por combustión espontanea xDD Amé escribir esto 3

.

Gracias por sus reviews : Neko lilax2 /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ laurenImprincess /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 30 = Inspiración.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

29 de Julio de 2019


	30. Día 30: Inspiración

**.**

**Y mañana termina esto... *se va al rincón a llorar***

* * *

**palabras: 570**

**revisado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 30**

**~Inspiración~**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ladybug que iba a estar enroscada por su propio yo-yo a la vara de su compañero, mientras Chat Noir analizaba sus diseños, se hubiera reído con ganas de aquella escena surreal; y aun se estaría riendo si no fuera verdad.

¿Por qué tuvo que pedirle que entrenaran juntos? Ahora Chat Noir se había vuelto más ágil y había interrumpido su huida del certamen de diseño al que se iba a presentar.

Soltó un suspiro agotado, viendo al chico que miraba con detenimiento cada uno de los trajes que había diseñado.

«Ladybug: Zodiaco» era un éxito y ella también se había inspirado en eso, y aunque no quería mostrar sus diseños, Alya terminó por inscribirla en un concurso de cazatalentos con ayuda de Nino. Para su mala suerte, Adrien quien había sido el cómplice mayor, se había encargado de escoltarla al concurso y debido a eso, no pudo huir muy lejos.

—Suéltame, por favor —le pidió.

Chat Noir dejó de examinar el traje basado en el Kwami del caballo para observar a su adorada Ladybug y pronunciar un claro «No»

Aquello solo molestó más a la chica, que empezó a moverse con desesperación.

—Solo aguanta un minuto más —dijo, cuando llegó a la última hoja del cuaderno de dibujo.

—Chat Noir, por favor.

—Tranquila, Bugaboo —dijo, cerrando el cuaderno—. Tus diseños están muy buenos, mucho mejores que varios de los que he visto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Problema? —repitió cerrando los ojos—. El problema es que serán míos, Chat. Esos diseños están basados en los Kwamis que tendré a mi cuidado y que ahora conozco perfectamente. Presentar algo sobre ellos, ¿no es trampa? … porque tengo clara ventaja sobre los demás.

—¿Y? —preguntó, no viendo el problema de fondo.

—Los demás concursantes solo conocen el diseño que los Kwamis y yo inventamos. Estos son míos, propios… pero basado en ellos.

Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos.

—Si lo pones así, los diseños de todos ellos están basados en los tuyos, my lady —respondió el de traje oscuro— ¿No has pensado en eso? —ante su pregunta, pudo ver la duda en la chica enmascarada—. Si te suelto, ¿no te escaparás?

—Está bien —dijo resignada. Chat pasó a quitar el amarre que había hecho con el yo-yo y con su vara para dejarla libre.

—Llevemos estos diseños al concurso, ¿sí? —le pidió, extendiéndole la mano—. No perdemos nada con intentarlo, además, están increíbles.

—¿De verdad, lo crees?

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —le dijo, y cuando la chica tomó finalmente su mano, él le dio un pequeño jalón para atraerla más a él—. Soy tu mayor fan.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—En serio —afirmó—. Desde el bombín hasta el chaleco que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, cada uno de tus diseños son únicos y magníficos. Tienes una inspiración increíble, my lady…

—Chat…

—Así que confía en mis años de modelo, cuando te digo que eres una increíble diseñadora.

La de coletas lo miró fijamente encontrando la determinación que necesitaba, finalmente.

—Tienes razón. Vamos —dijo, haciendo sonreír al muchacho junto a ella—. No puedo decepcionar a mi más grande fan.

—Claro que no —dijo Chat elevando el mentón—. Ahí estaré para echarte porras.

Ambos se rieron con ganas para dejar escapar sus nervios. Tenían un concurso al que asistir y ganar.

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y hemos llegado casi al final de esto... En el capitulo que sigue, dejaré el orden de las piezas, por si quieren leerlo ordenado ;)

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Neko lila /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Nos leemos mañana!

.

**Próxima actualización:** 31 = Esperándote

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

30 de Julio de 2019


	31. Día 31: Esperándote

**Y llegamos al final.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, por cada detalle, comentario que han dejado en este fic.**

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto! **

**Aun tengo unos one shot y mi nuevo long fic para publicar ;) **

* * *

**Palabras: 437**

**revisado por princessqueen**

* * *

**Mes LadyNoir**

**Día 31**

**~Esperándote~**

* * *

Chat Noir no sabía cómo hacer esto. Observaba a su compañera mirar encantada los fuegos artificiales que adornaban los cielos parisinos en su honor. Ella siempre había podido con todo y la admiraba más cada vez que descubría una nueva faceta de ella.

No tenía duda alguna, amaba a esa chica y aunque siempre esperó amar a la chica bajo la máscara también, ahora podía afirmarlo. Las amaba a ambas, fascinado con la fusión de personalidades que la revelación generó en ambos, pues había sido un gran soporte para él, esos últimos días.

Pero ahora… ¿cómo le pediría eso? Sentía que ella podría malinterpretarlo. No quería herirla y…

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —la voz de la chica, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella seguía sin mirarlo, mientras seguía perdida en las luces de colores.

—Yo… necesito tiempo —ante aquello, la chica sonrió, confundiéndolo— ¿My lady?

—Lo sabía —dijo, aun sin mirarlo, quizás porque no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para aquellas palabras—. Tu madre sale mañana del hospital, ¿verdad?

—Así es…

—Ya veo —susurró, bajando la mirada.

—Quiero tener tiempo con mi mamá. Creo que ambos tenemos mucho de que conversar, sobre todo con todo lo de mi padre y Nathalie…

—Sí, lo entiendo —volvió a comentar, elevando la mirada de nuevo a los últimos fuegos artificiales—. Necesitas tiempo a solas con ella.

—Sí, yo… —no pudo terminar de hablar porque cuando el último fuego artificial explotó en los cielos, Ladybug le había besado la mejilla— ¿My lady?

—No sé porque das tantas vueltas —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Anda con tu madre, disfrútala y reconózcanse… Yo estaré aquí, esperándote.

—Lamento pedirte esto —dijo con sinceridad, abrazándola—… de verdad.

—No es como si no fuéramos a vernos más —Ladybug también lo abrazó—. Faltan una semana para el último semestre del College. Nos veremos ahí, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —respondió, besándole la cabeza—. Si sigues sentándote atrás mío, ¿cómo, no? —la de cabellos oscuros se separó claramente molesta— ¿Qué?

—¿No vas a sentarte conmigo? —observar a Ladybug haciendo puchero con sus labios, fue demasiado para su corazón. Volvió a abrazarla moviéndola entre sus brazos con el vaivén de su propio cuerpo.

—Vas a matarme, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Por eso no quieres sentarte conmigo? —volvió a preguntar.

—No podré concentrarme en nada si te tengo al lado —confesó.

—Tienes razón —respondió. Él tenía un buen punto—. Bueno, tendré que conformarme en mirar tu nuca otro semestre más…

Chat Noir sonrió, apoyando su cabeza contra la de la superheroina.

—Realmente te extrañaré.

—Yo también —afirmó—, pero solo es un "hasta pronto".

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y claro que es un hasta pronto, pues estamos estrenando nueva historia este 9 de Agosto cuando se cumple un año en el fandom… ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo!

Les había comentado que en Rosa se nota que ellos estaban separados, pues aquí está el motivo. Este capitulo es antes de justiciero...

.

Ahora que ya terminó, les dejo el orden cronológico de este fic.

.

04\. Niñeros /-/ 16. Akuma /-/ 03. Patrullaje /-/ 23. Atacar por sorpresa /-/ 07. Amuleto malo /-/ 24. Rendirse/-/ 26. Sacrificio /-/ 05. Perdido /-/ 17. Oblivio/-/ 22. Beso de amor verdadero/-/ 27. Consolar/-/ 19. Revelación de identidades/-/ 18. Reloj haciendo tictac /-/ 25. Derrota de Hawk Moth /-/ 12. Lágrimas/-/  
14\. Día Enfermo /-/ 06. Amuleto encantado /-/ 02. Vida civil /-/ 10. Disfraces /-/ 13. Estilos de peinado/-/ 28. Servicio a la comunidad /-/ 09. Ayudar /-/ 31. Esperándote /-/ 11. Justiciero /-/ 21. Rosa /-/ 20. Crush /-/08. Tarea/-/ 15. Tendencias de animales /-/ 29. Intercambio Kwami /-/ 30. Inspiración /-/ 01. Los Miraculous

.

Gracias por sus reviews : laurenImprincess /-/ Rebecasz /-/ Karen Agreste /-/ Neko lila

.

**Próxima actualización:** Extra = ¿Qué son?

.

Nos estamos leyendo

.

Aquatic Fuera

.

31 de Julio de 2019


	32. Extra: Qué son

**.**

**¡Y con esto, cerramos este fic!**

.

* * *

**Palabras: 1496**

**Revisado por Princessqueen**

* * *

**¿Qué son?**

**.**

Emilie Agreste no esperaba ver aquel panorama cuando despertó de su sueño. En un principio estaba bastante desorientada, pero su marido había llevado a cabo su plan como se lo había prometido, antes de cerrar sus ojos verdes por años.

_Solo que había sido un poco extremo en el proceso._

Ahora le tocaba visitarlo en el reclusorio donde esperaba su sentencia. Se sentía culpable por haber llevado a su esposo a ese límite, por haber sido poco cuidadosa con el manejo de aquellas joyas mágicas que le arrancaron tres años de maternidad que ya no iba a recuperar y que, además, le estaba trayendo problemas con su hijo.

Adrien había crecido. Ya no era ese niño dulce de doce años al cual, le leyó un cuento antes de perder todas sus fuerzas, ahora era un joven de quince años, casi dieciséis, que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla a ella y a su padre por cómo habían actuado.

Aunque el chico la veía y trataba con respeto, sabía que algo aún no cuadraba en todo eso, y sin ir más lejos, ahora su pequeño era un adolescente enamorado de una chica llena de virtudes, como la definía.

Cuando conoció a Marinette, supo que ella era la dueña del corazón de su hijo. Ya sea por la forma de mirarse o la forma de hablar uno del otro, no tenían que decir mucho, el amor estaba en el aire, rodeándolos; pero, había algo le molestaba de aquel par: la palabra «amigos», porque Adrien la presentaba como una amiga especial y no como su novia.

Marinette le caía muy bien, era servicial, incluso, le había enseñado un par de trucos de cocina, ahora que habían tenido que mudarse a un modesto departamento.

Recordó que en alguna ocasión le preguntó si eran algo más que amigos, y ella solo se puso roja y no respondió inmediatamente. ¿Sería que su hijo aún no se lo había pedido?

«Es algo complicado» había respondido, frunciendo los hombros.

_¿Por qué era complicado? Si se veía a leguas su amor._

Y en una de sus visitas a Gabriel, lo descubrió.

Adrien era Chat Noir y Marinette era Ladybug. Ambos eran los superhéroes que habían puesto a Gabriel y a Nathalie en esa situación.

_¿Será que se sentían culpables? ¿Qué no podían disfrutar de su romance por lo que había pasado?_

La culpabilidad acompañó a Emilie todo el trayecto a su departamento. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar un par de risas en el interior. ¿Era la de Marinette?

Con cuidado, para no asustarlos, abrió la puerta de entrada sin hacer mayor ruido y encontró al par de tortolitos en una situación que no esperaba.

La chica de coletas estaba apoyada contra la pared y Adrien la tenía acorralada con el brazo derecho pegado por sobre la cabeza femenina. Si no fuera por la mirada coqueta de Marinette, hubiera retado a su hijo, sin embargo, prefirió llamar la atención de ambos, pegándole a la mesa con la cartera. Los dos se separaron, aunque Adrien cubrió con su cuerpo a la muchacha.

—¡Madre!

—¿Qué son?

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí —afirmó, poniendo ambas manos en la cintura—, porque no pueden seguir diciéndome que son amigos después de cómo los encontré.

—En realidad, yo la considero mi novia desde que le pedí permiso a mis suegros. Ella es la difícil —respondió el chico con total simpleza, haciendo que se fuera para delante por el empujón que le dio Marinette, quien salió de detrás de él, roja de la vergüenza.

—Yo creo que es mejor conocernos más. —dijo avergonzada.

—¿Más? —protestó el chico.

—Sí, más —respondió de forma avasallante.

—¿Por qué? —protestó—. Somos el uno para el otro.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ver que esto no sea solo producto de nuestro agitado estado mental, que de verdad sea amor.

Aquella frase dejó el departamento en silencio. Todo se había vuelto incomodo, por lo que Emilie decidió salir en su auxilio, pues ella también había entendido la indirecta.

—Dices eso porque mi hijo es Chat Noir, ¿verdad? —tanto Adrien como Marinette se miraron confundidos, antes de volver su mirada a Emilie que había tomado asiento en el sillón frente a ellos.

—Cómo… —Adrien miró a su madre, cruzándose de brazos, confundido.

—Pues, digamos que me llevé, sin querer, tu llave y la mía, y la única forma de que entraras al departamento es por el balcón… —respondió como si fuera algo muy claro—, sin olvidar que estamos en un quinto piso.

—Mamá… —susurró, bajando la mirada—, yo…

—También me hace comprender tu moral a la hora de juzgar a tu padre. Tú lo pusiste ahí.

—Yo… —Marinette se empezó a sentir incomoda al ver el intercambio entre madre e hijo, y se sentía culpable de haberlo generado.

—No te preocupes en negarlo —le dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Tu padre me lo contó cuando fui a verlo, diciéndome que la vida es bastante cruel.

—Oh…

—Vengan —Emilie le hizo un gesto a ambos para que se acercaran a ella, les tomó la mano derecha a cada uno y los miró—. Sé que sienten que no deben ser felices por todo lo que está pasando, que tengan dudas de si es lo correcto vivir felices cuando Adrien llevó a su propio padre a la cárcel, pero no es responsabilidad de ustedes. Es una falta que los adultos cometieron y tienen que pagarla ellos, no ustedes —junto las manos de ambos chicos—. Así que, por favor, no desperdicien el tiempo juntos porque es lo más valioso que tienen. Se los digo por experiencia.

—Mamá… —Adrien se soltó del agarre de manos y se agachó para abrazarla—, perdón…

—No hay nada que perdonar, hijo —dijo, acariciándole la espalda con la mano derecha—. Perdóname tú a mí por orillarte a esto —se separó de él y se puso de nuevo de pie para mirar a Marinette— Y tú… espero que comprendas a mi hijo en su misión —tomó ambas manos de la chica, confundiéndola. ¿_Acaso no sabía que ella era Ladybug?_—. Puedo asegurarte que mi hijo te adora con todo su corazón. Si vieras las cosas dulces que habla de ti… de solo recordarlo se me antoja algo bien salado.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Adrien sumamente avergonzado. Marinette solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Así que, por favor, no lo castigues más. Acéptalo, te lo estoy entregando.

—Bueno —Marinette recuperó una de sus manos para rascarse la mejilla algo nerviosa—, si insiste… Está bien, lo aceptaré.

—¡Oigan! —Adrien se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy presente, ¿saben?

—Sí, cariño —dijo Emilie, para luego abrazar a Marinette. La de ojos celestes estaba estática en su lugar, pero apoyó sus manos en la espalda de la señora Agreste cuando ella le susurró con la voz llena de afecto «Gracias por ser el apoyo incondicional de mí hijo»

—De nada —susurró también Marinette—. Adrien es muy importante para mí.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo, separándose de ella—. Bien —miró a Adrien que aún seguía en su pose ofendida—, creo que es hora de llevar a la novia a su casa, de la forma normal y no por los balcones. ¿No crees?

—Ah… le quitas lo divertido al asunto, mamá —protestó el rubio— Ya, ¿vamos Marinette?

—Sí —afirmó, la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Adiós, señora Agreste.

—Adiós, Marinette —se despidió de ella y cuando ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta, sonrió como si le hubiera salido bien una gran jugada.

Pues no haberle dicho a Marinette que sabía su secreto también, quizás le daría un poco de diversión con su hijo.

…

Fuera del departamento, Chat Noir y Ladybug se veían un tanto acomplejados.

—Tu madre es muy astuta. —protestó la de traje moteado, cruzada de brazos.

—Qué puedo decir. Es una madre que quiere mucho a su hijo —la sonrisa mostrando los brillantes dientes blancos del rubio, solo le confirmaba que Emilie Agreste era de cuidado, ya que en solo unos minutos consiguió sacarle el «Sí» que llevaba dos semanas negándole al hijo, por puro goce nomás, pues le encantaba escuchar como Chat Noir o Adrien insistía en aquel "sí", que solo pudo arrancarle la madre del susodicho. ¡Se sentía estafada! — ¡Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, ya no hay devolución!

Ladybug lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera examinándolo.

—Mmm, por el momento no creo que pida devolución. No te veo ningún defecto…

—Bugaboo —protestó, pero antes de que la alcanzara, la chica lanzó su yo-yo para escapar de su compañero.

—Creo que otra vez me salvaré de pagar la cena —exclamó, alejándose de Chat Noir. El rubio llevó la palma de su mano derecha a la frente, perdiendo los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello desordenado.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué te tenía acorralada…. —tomó la vara de su espalda y la activó—. ¡No podrás escapar por mucho tiempo, My Lady, tienes una apuesta que cumplir!

* * *

.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

Y con esto terminamos :) Cuando terminé el especial, se me antojo algo de Emilie xD Y esto salió jajaja.

Esto viene entre "Crush" y "Tarea" Ahora ven porque Marinette le hace el quite a Emilie (?)

.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo.

.

Nos leemos el 9 de Agosto con "C'est La Vie"

.

Les dejaré el summary para que estén preparados ;)

«Cuando Gabriel Agreste decide convertir a Marinette en su objetivo para el Akuma Perfecto, pensó que pronto volvería a tener a su familia reunida, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Adrien decidiera también abandonarlo. Adrien acomplejado por haber sido, sin querer, cómplice de todo el plan de su padre, descubrirá que la chica que se escondía tras la máscara de Ladybug es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.»

.

¡Hasta pronto!

.

Aquatic fuera!

.

1 de agosto de 2019


End file.
